Il Figlio Del Primo
by Lascka
Summary: L'hyper Intuition de Tsuna le travail encore plus dure que normalement, ce qui fait que Reborn convoque les Gardiens pour une réunion exceptionnelle. Mais cette réunion ne se passe malheureusement pas très bien, et Tsuna disparait dans un panache de fumée. Où est-il passé ? Mais plus important. Quand ?
1. Un Mauvais Pressentiment

Voilà quelque chose qui va à la fois vous énerver et vous ravir (j'espère plus la deuxième solution personnellement… ^^')

Une nouvelle histoire…

'-' ° ° ° Oui, je sais, je sais. Mais cette idée ne voulait pas me laisser tranquille, et n'arrêtait pas de me torturer "écrit moi, écrit moi" ! Alors pour avoir la paix, j'ai obéit.

-' Je sais, c'est une mauvaise excuse, mais c'est la seule que j'ai. Faites avec ! Alors, bien entendu, nous allons commencer par quelques informations sur cette histoire !

**Résumé** : L'hyper Intuition de Tsuna le travail encore plus dure que normalement, ce qui fait que Reborn convoque les Gardiens pour une réunion exceptionnelle. Mais cette réunion ne se passe malheureusement pas très bien, et Tsuna disparait dans un panache de fumée. Où est-il passé ? Mais plus important. Quand ?

**Couple** : Aucun pour une fois ! Même pas du All27.

**Genre** : Humour, Aventure.

**Classement** : Tout public, sauf ceux qui n'ont pas l'âge d'apprendre d'autres jurons.

**Crédit** : Katekyoshi Hitman Reborn, ses personnages et son univers appartiennent à Akira Amano. Mais l'idée qui m'a harcelé a été pondue par moi-même ! Comme quoi on n'a toujours ce que l'on mérite.

Voilà, vous avez toutes les informations nécessaires ou presque. Il faut savoir que je base mes histoires sur les mêmes idées généralement. C'est-à-dire :

- Les boites armes sont resté des boites armes et non pas des bague-collier-brassard-ceinture etc etc. J'aime le système des boites, je les garde.

- Tous ce qui s'est passé après l'arc du Futur n'existe pas, donc pas de Shimon, l'histoire de Spade et d'Elena n'existe pas, donc pas d'EvilDeamon (enfin, pas plus que normalement) et pas d'arc des Arcobaleno. Bien que ce dernier me plait bien plus que les deux derniers précédents !

- Les mémoires ne sont pas distribués comme des petits pains, bien que dans cette histoire, je ne pense pas que ça ait la moindre importance.

- La Flamme du Ciel a les mêmes pouvoirs qu'expliqué dans "**La Raison**". Je ne peux pas introduire la découverte de ses pouvoirs ni de quoi il s'agit précisément en peu de temps, aussi je vous encourage vivement à aller lire "**La Raison**" si ce n'est pas déjà fait (c'est quand même mon histoire phare ! XD).

Voilà. Je pense que c'est fini pour le blabla pour le moment. Et sur ce !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 01 : Mauvais Pressentiment**

C'était lors d'une matinée qui annonçait une belle journée qu'une réunion avait été organisée par Reborn au domicile des Sawada. Evénement exceptionnelle car même s'ils avaient vieilli, les Gardiens de son élèves restaient atrocement instables quand ils étaient tous dans la même pièce. Seulement, ce n'était cette fois-ci pas évitable.

Reborn, Arcobaleno du Soleil possédant le titre de meilleur Hitman ainsi que de tuteur du futur Decimo retint un soupir en se tournant vers son élève. Il avait fait du très bon boulot depuis qu'il avait rencontré le jeune héritier. Six ans au total, et beaucoup d'aventures et d'épreuves que lui et ses amis avaient tous traversées avec plus ou moins de difficulté. À dix-neuf ans, Tsuna était devenu fort, et pas seulement physiquement. Il avait grandit même s'il restait le plus petit du groupe. Mais sa petite taille avait fait qu'il n'était pas devenu baraqué comme Ryohei, mais fin et agile. Sa rapidité n'était égalée par personne, même pas l'irascible Gardien des Nuages, qui en profitait pour exiger des combats très régulièrement.

Ce que Reborn encourageait, car c'était devenu un très bon entrainement pour les deux parties.

Mais là, la situation n'était pas à la plaisanterie, même pas à la torture. C'était très sérieux. Et ce, à cause de Tsuna. À force de vivre avec lui, Reborn avait apprit à déceler quand son élève était préoccupé par son Hyper Intuition. Cette dernière s'était développée avec le jeune homme, de manière assez impressionnante. Tsuna pouvait prévoir les ennuis des heures à l'avance, ce qui permettait de contrer plus facilement les tentatives d'assassinat. Après la cérémonie de succession, où Tsuna était devenu officiellement celui qui hériterait du trône Vongola une fois que Nono se retirera, ces tentatives s'étaient multipliés. Elles commençaient tout juste à diminuer, vu que chaque tentatives s'étaient terminé par un échec cuisant.

C'était une de ses fois là. Tsuna s'était réveillé en pleine nuit en sursaut, pétrifié et trempé de sueur. Il n'avait pas pu se rendormir, même après que Reborn soit sortit faire une ronde dans le voisinage pour vérifier que tout allait bien. Espérant que ses Gardiens arrivent à calmer ses nerfs, Reborn les avaient convoqués dans la matinée, et tous s'étaient montré, à commencer par ses trois plus fidèles amis. Mukuro n'était là que, d'après lui, parce que Chrome avait insisté, et Hibari espérait bien pouvoir "discipliner" quelques herbivores imprudent.

Il était temps de commencer cette réunion.

- Tsuna.

Les Gardiens arrêtèrent de discuter entre eux, et Hibari, qui était installé dans le fauteuil à l'écart des autres ouvrit les yeux. Tsuna se redressa légèrement et se tourna vers son tuteur.

- Dit leur.

Tsuna hocha la tête et se tourna vers ses amis. Il restait pâle et était visiblement tendu. Même Nana s'en était rendu compte, ce qui l'avait incité à aller chercher quelques remontant à la pharmacie. Elle avait été accompagnée par Bianchi pour plus de sécurité, comme ils ne savaient toujours pas ce que signifiait le mauvais pressentiment de Tsuna. Fuuta et I-Pin avaient suivis, comprenant qu'ils n'avaient pas vraiment leur place dans cette réunion, et sachant que leur grand frère leur dirait ce qu'ils ont besoin de savoir.

- Je… Je ne sais pas ce qui va se passer, commença Tsuna lentement. Mais ça va être grave. Je ne sais pas quand ça va arriver, ni comment. Je ne sais même pas si on va pouvoir le prévenir… Pour être honnête, je suis terrifié.

C'était un aveu de taille. Avec le temps et l'influence de Reborn, sa crainte de tout avait peu à peu disparu. Il lui arrivait d'avoir peur parfois, mais son courage, né de ses compétences et de son expérience et sa volonté de fer lui permettait de tout surmonter. Gokudera s'empressa de rassurer son Juudaime.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas pour nous, Juudaime. Nous somme plus que capable de veiller sur nous.

- Il a raison Tsuna. Ne t'en fait pas à notre sujet.

Les deux compères savaient que ce qui stressait le plus leur amis, c'était plus la sécurité des autres que la sienne. Pour leur plus grand désespoir. Mais c'était bien ce qui faisait le charme de leur ami.

- Ils ont EXTRÊMEMENT raison Sawada !

Le rugissement de Ryohei ne prit personne au dépourvu, trop habitué qu'ils étaient désormais à ses hurlements énergique. Hibari se contenta de gronder sourdement, car il n'aimait malgré tout toujours pas cette personne trop bruyante. Tsuna força un pauvre sourire sur son visage, mais ça n'eut pas l'effet escompté. Plutôt que de les rassurer, ce sourire les inquiéta encore plus. Il n'y pouvait rien. Il n'arrivait pas à se contrôler. Il avait des frissons, se sentait en sueur, les mains moites, le cœur battant fort sans raison. S'il n'avait pas déjà regardé sa température, il aurait pu croire qu'il était fiévreux. Mais il n'était pas malade. Seulement effrayé.

- Tch.

Tous se tournèrent vers Hibari, qui dardait un regard glacial vers le Gardien du Ciel.

- Tout les herbivores seront mordus à mort s'ils s'aventurent sur mon territoire. Toi aussi, Omnivore, si tu reprends tes habitudes d'herbivores.

Tsuna tressaillit, comprenant que c'était sa manière à lui de lui dire de se reprendre, mais il ne savait pas ce qu'il pouvait ressentir. C'était tellement frustrant de savoir qu'il allait y avoir quelque chose qui allait se passer, mais ne pas savoir quoi, ni comment lui faire face. Il ne ressentait rien face à cette menace. Il ne savait même pas si c'était quelque chose de mauvais ou de bon qui allait arriver ! Tout ce qu'il savait, c'était que _ça_ allait arriver, et que ce serait important. Très important.

- Boss… Murmura Chrome en voyant que le jeune homme semblait toujours très préoccupé.

- Kufufu… Fit Mukuro, son œil écarlate luisant dangereusement Il est vrai qu'il est inutile de t'en faire, Vongola. J'éliminerais sans problème tous les mafieux qui oseront s'approcher de toi. Tu es ma proie, et je ne partage pas.

Bien entendu, cette remarque déclencha les hostilités. Gokudera, qui s'était pourtant bien contrôlé jusque là, explosa et sauta sur ses pieds, jurant que jamais il ne laisserait une tête d'ananas comme lui s'en prendre au Juudaime. L'insulte sur sa coiffure prit bien entendu Mukuro à rebrousse poil, et il ricana, défiant le spécialiste des explosifs de réussir. Lambo, qui lui aussi s'était bien comporté ne pu s'empêcher de se moquer de "Bakadera" comme il l'appelait encore. Ce qui ne fit qu'envenimer les choses.

Tsuna soupira, et frotta deux doigts contre sa tempe. En temps normal, ces chamailleries ne l'auraient pas autant dérangé, mais il commençait à avoir mal à la tête, sûrement à cause de son manque de sommeil. En constatant que Ryohei s'était levé et s'exclamait des bêtises, il décida quand même de faire quelque chose.

- Les gars…

Il s'interrompit dans un sifflement, appuyant plus fort contre son crâne. La douleur avait fusé plus intensément, et les cris n'arrangeaient pas les choses. Il fut heureux de voir que Yamamoto s'était levé et essayait de calmer le monde, même s'il n'avait que des résultats très mitigés.

- Pour avoir fait trop de bruit en ma présence, je vais tous vous mordre à mort.

Et voilà qu'Hibari sortait de son mutisme pour commencer un autre de ses combats contre Mukuro. Chrome commençait à paniquer, et essaya d'éloigner Lambo, qui n'avait que dix ans le plus loin possible des deux violents qui entreprirent de détruire le salon. Sans grand succès, car ce dernier s'amusait trop à se moquer de "Bakadera, même pas cap' de les arrêter !"

Reborn décida d'intervenir. Il aurait normalement demandé ça à Tsuna, car c'était son travail en temps que boss de savoir contrôler ses subordonnés. Mais l'expression de souffrance qu'affichait son élève ne laissait pas le temps à la plaisanterie. Il fallait agir, et vite.

- Assez !

Il sauta sur Lambo en premier, l'envoyant contre le mur, où il rebondit avant de finir à terre et ne bougea plus. Hibari changea aussitôt de cible pour se concentrer sur le bébé. Mukuro se mit lui en position de défense contre l'Arcobaleno. Tsuna profita de l'interlude pour se précipiter sur Lambo, ignorant la douleur qui pulsait dans son crâne.

- Lambo ! Est-ce que ça va ?

Il le redressa, et le pauvre garçon reprit doucement connaissance. Mais alors que Chrome arrivait pour aider le jeune boss, Lambo comprit ce qui lui était arrivé. Ses yeux se remplirent de larmes et il s'étrangla comme quand il avait cinq ans.

- Doit… Te… Nir… PEUX PAS ! ! ! ! Méchant Reborn !

Tsuna n'arriva pas à l'empêcher de sortir des grenades de son afro, et à les envoyer un peu partout. Le groupe de bagarreur fut séparé de force par les explosions. Tsuna lui-même dû se reculer pour éviter une onde de choc. Voyant son domicile être détruit, il essaya à nouveau de contrôler Lambo.

Plusieurs choses se passèrent alors en même temps. Tsuna eu l'impression que son crâne avait explosé et tomba à terre en criant, sa tête entre ses mains. Voyant ça, la plupart des Gardiens crièrent son nom, paniqués, et essayèrent de lui venir en aide. Au même moment, Lambo sortit son Bazooka des Dix Ans et tira sans réfléchir. Reborn, qui lui aussi avait voulu aller au côté de son élève dû sauter sur le côté pour éviter le missile qui se précipita droit sur la porte.

Porte qui s'ouvrit sur Giannini.

- Juudaime, je-AAAAHH ! ! !

Le projectile tomba sur la boite en bois qui transportait l'inventeur, ce qui la fit exploser. Malheureusement, ça ne s'arrêta pas là. Comme une réaction en série, la boite, qui semblait contenir des munitions explosa à son tour, remplissant la pièce d'encore plus de fumée, aveuglant tout le monde.

Il y eu un bruit de sifflement, puis un bruit sourd, suivit enfin par un "pouf" sonore, qui malheureusement passa inaperçu dans le tintamarre ambiant.

* * *

Il fallut de longues secondes avant qu'enfin toutes les munitions explosent. Toussant et jurant, les gardiens essayaient de faire partir la fumée. Tâche rendue plus facile par la baie vitrée qui avait été cassé dans l'évènement. Mais quelque chose inquiétait plus les personnes présentes que la destruction du salon des Sawada.

- Juudaime ? Juudaime, où êtes-vous ?!

- Tsuna ? Répond s'il te plait !

- SAWADA ! OÙ ES-TU EXTRÊMEMENT PASSÉ ?

La fumée avait presque fini de se dissipé, mais aucune trace du jeune boss. Paniqués, les Gardiens l'appelèrent avec plus d'énergie. Reborn sauta au dernier endroit où se tenait l'adolescent souffrant et regarda autour de lui, sans rien voir de spécial. Pas de trace de lutte qui aurait pu indiquer un enlèvement, ni rien d'étrange. Ses yeux obsidiens se posèrent dans leur recherche sur Lambo, et ils s'écarquillèrent. Tournant son regard vers un Giannini choqué et noir de suie, Reborn se précipita sur lui, une aura meurtrière exigeant des réponses immédiates suintant de lui. Prenant son nœud de cravate dans son petit poing, il pointa un Léon pistolet entre les deux yeux du pauvre mécanicien.

- Giannini, je t'avais pourtant ordonné de ne plus jamais apporter une de tes inventions non testée ici, feula-t-il, furieux. Que contenait cette boite infernale ?

- Je-Je- Non ! Ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez, Reborn-san !

- Réponds !

- Ce-Ce n'était pas- (Giannini perdit le peu de couleur qui lui restait en entendant le cran de sécurité être enlevé) Des munitions ! Les munitions mensuelles de la part des Bovino pour Lambo !

Reborn abaissa Léon, réfléchissant à cette réponse. Pendant ce temps, Gokudera, ayant fini de fouiller toute la salle et même le jardin sans trouver son cher boss, était revenu dans ce qui restait du salon et était en train de maltraiter Lambo.

- Crétin de veau ! Tu as vu ce que tu as fait !

- Lambo-san n'est pas coupable ! Pleurnicha le jeune garçon, retournant à sa manière de parler gamine.

Gokudera fit un "tch" furieux, mais savait que quand le jeune bovin retrouvait cette détestable habitude, c'était qu'il était bouleversé. Il le relâcha à contre cœur et baissa la tête. Ça ne l'aidait pas du tout. Yamamoto surveillait la pièce, comme s'il espérait voir Tsuna sortir de nulle part, sain et sauf. Ryohei faisait de même, mais moins silencieusement. Chrome s'était rapproché de Mukuro, une question évidente dans les yeux, mais Mukuro secoua la tête, rassurant un peu la jeune illusionniste. Il n'avait sentit personne pénétrer la pièce pendant le fiasco des munitions. Personne n'avait pu lui prendre sa proie sous le nez.

Hibari lui regardait le plafond avec un froncement de sourcil. Il y avait une étrange de marque sur le plafond, noir avec des traces rose foncé, qui ne pouvait pas avoir été créées par les grenade du gamin. Ces munitions créaient surtout beaucoup de fumé, et peu de dégât, heureusement pour eux. Mais si le salon avait plein de marque circulaire d'une explosion, cette marque était bien plus petite, et longitudinale. Comme si quelque chose en mouvement avait cogné le plafond.

- Giannini, demanda brusquement Reborn, une sombre idée lui traversant la tête.

- Hu ? Fit l'inventeur en herbes, occupé à se nettoyer le visage avec son mouchoir, qui était passé de la couleur blanc crème à noir de suie.

- Les réserves de munitions pour Lambo, est-ce qu'elles contiennent des recharges pour le Jyunen Bazooka ?

Tous se tendirent, craignant la réponse. Les yeux de Giannini s'agrandirent alors qu'il souffla :

- Oui…

Reborn gronda sourdement en comprenant ce qui avait dû se passer. Tsuna avait dû se faire toucher par cette recharge, et avait été envoyé, on-ne-sait-quand.

- Reborn-san ! S'exclama Gokudera. Cela fait plus de cinq minutes que le Juudaime a disparu !

- Il n'est quand même pas coincé, n'est-ce pas ? Demanda Yamamoto, essayant plus à se rassurer qu'avoir une réponse.

Reborn ne répondit pas. C'était grave. Très grave. Il bondit vers Lambo qui ferma les yeux, attendant un coup douloureux. Mais à la place, il sentit son arme préféré sortir de sa coiffure. Il eu un vague geste de protestation, mais le regard proprement glacial que lui lança Reborn le pétrifia.

- Giannini, ordonna L'Arcobaleno, Tu viens avec moi au QG. Il faut contacter Nono en Italie et lui expliquer la situation pour qu'il nous organise une réunion avec le boss des Bovino, afin qu'il nous dise tout ce qu'il sait sur ce qu'il a envoyé à l'idiot de bovin.

Giannini hocha silencieusement la tête et sortit aussitôt pour démarrer la voiture. Gokudera, Yamamoto et Ryohei firent un mouvement pour le suivre, mais Reborn les arrêta.

- Non. Vous, vous restez ici.

- Mais, Reborn-san, on veut vous aidez à retrouvez le Juudaime !

- Vous en avez assez fait ! Fit Reborn d'un ton sec.

Tous fléchirent ou presque. Mukuro releva la tête en défiance, et Hibari croisa les bras, le fusillant du regard. Reborn les aurait bien puni immédiatement pour leur insolence malgré la gravité de la situation, mais il y avait plus urgent.

- Vous allez restez là pour nettoyer ce salon. La Mama va bientôt revenir, et d'ici là, je ne veux plus voir une seule trace des dégâts que l'imbécile a provoqué, c'est clair ?

Ils hochèrent la tête en silence pour la plupart, même si Lambo le fit avec des larmes plein les yeux. Seule la présence de Chrome à ses côtés l'empêchait de fondre en larme à la fois à cause des insultes de Reborn, mais aussi de la culpabilité qui l'étouffait.

- Si je découvre que l'un d'entre vous n'a pas fait son travail ou a encore déclenché une bagarre, il regrettera de m'avoir mis en colère. Une fois que ce sera fait, vous irez directement au QG pour recevoir une punition à la mesure de vos bêtises.

Hibari prenait déjà beaucoup sur soit pour assister à ces réunions. En apprenant qu'en plus il devait passer le reste de la matinée à faire le ménage avec ses herbivores, il était déjà à bout. Mais en apprenant qu'en plus il devait rester avec eux pour encore plus de temps, il exprima son mécontentement, de manière très maladroite.

- Akambo, je ne compte pas-

Il fut interrompu par une balle qui se ficha à l'endroit précis où il se tenait une seconde auparavant. Ses yeux s'agrandirent légèrement, marquant sa surprise. S'il n'avait pas esquivé par reflexe, il aurait été touché.

- Je ne veux pas entendre une seule complainte. Martela Reborn, furibond. Les Gardiens sont censés protéger leur boss, pas le mettre encore plus en danger !

Avant de perdre complètement patience et de tirer dans le tas, Reborn se retourna. Le Bazooka fermement retenu par un Léon devenu corde, il abaissa son fedora et termina par une remarque assassine.

- Je devrais vous prendre vos bagues de Gardiens ici et maintenant pour votre incompétence, mais je n'arrêterais pas d'en entendre parler par Tsuna, alors je ne le ferais pas tout de suite. Mettez-vous au boulot.

La porte d'entrer claqua bruyamment, faisant sursauter les (futurs ex-?) Gardiens paralysés par les paroles de l'hitman. Ils entendirent la voiture de Giannini partir et s'éloigner, emportant Reborn et sa colère. Ce dernier s'en voulait un peu de s'être emporter ainsi, mais il pensait chacun de ses mots. Si Tsuna avait bien grandit de corps comme d'esprit, ses Gardiens avaient encore besoin de beaucoup de travail. C'était peut-être un peu sa faute. Il s'était beaucoup concentrer sur Tsuna, et pas assez sur eux. Il allait faire en sorte de modifier cette erreur pendant l'absence de son élève.

Il jeta un coup d'œil sur l'innocent Bazooka qui était à ses côtés sur la banquette, et se renfrogna. Léon, qui était retourné à sa forme normale, descendit du fedora pour lécher la joue de son maître, espérant le rassurer. Cela ne marcha pas mais Reborn caressa quand même la tête du reptile pour lui montrer sa gratitude.

_Tu as intérêt à ne pas t'attirer trop d'ennui où que tu sois, Dame-Tsuna._

* * *

La première chose que Tsuna constata en se réveillant, c'était qu'il avait toujours mal au crâne. La deuxième, c'était que la douleur était différente d'avant. Elle semblait plus concentrée à l'arrière de sa boite crânienne que derrière ses yeux. La troisième, fut le silence ambiant. Reborn avait-il finit par tuer ses Gardiens ? Il fronça ses sourcils à l'idée, mais n'ouvrit pas les yeux, ne voulant pas réveiller la douleur qui se faisait lancinante.

Il essaya de bouger, et trouva le sol bien froid. Avec un gémissement, il se releva doucement, toujours les yeux fermés. Mais en bougeant, il entendit un bruit de chaine qui le surprit. Malgré lui, il ouvrit les yeux, mais ne fut pas éblouit comme il s'y attendait. Cette pièce n'avait que très peu de lumière finalement. Mais ce qui le surprit, ce fut le sol. Depuis quand il y avait de gros pavés vieillis dans sa maison ?

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et il regarda avec frénésie autour de lui, ignorant la douleur dans sa tête qui lui donnait l'impression que son cerveau se baladait librement dans son crâne. De la paille dans un coin, une unique pièce fermée par des barreaux en fer et la lumière donnée par une simple meurtrière au niveau du plafond, trop étroite pour même penser à s'échapper. Une cellule.

Tsuna sauta sur ses pieds, mais réentendit le bruit de chaine. Il regarda le mur dans lequel était encastré un vieil anneau qui retenait la chaine relié à son poignet. Il remarqua alors quelque chose de bien plus choquant qu'une simple chaine (qui ne le retiendrait pas très longtemps).

Son poignet.

Il n'avait rien de spécial, juste un peu rougit par le frottement des chaines. Non, il n'était pas abîmé. Il était juste incroyablement _menu_ pour le poignet d'un homme de dix-neuf ans. Tremblant, Tsuna inspecta son corps avec un peu plus d'attention. Des bras malingres, des jambes toutes aussi maigre, des pieds presque plus petits que ses mains. Il avait le corps d'un enfant de sept ans…

- HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIE ?!

* * *

'-'

Je remarque que j'ai une forte tendance à faire kidnapper Tsuna. U_U'

Si ce début vous rappelle celui de "**La Raison**", c'est normal, c'est le même auteur. XD Mais la familiarité s'arrête là ! Il va arriver plein et plein de chose à Tsuna qui va, j'espère vous amuser autant que moi ! ^^

En espérant que vous aurez du plaisir à lire cette histoire ! À une prochaine fois !


	2. Escapade et Rançon

Je suis ravie que cette histoire vous plaise. Vraiment ravie. Merci pour tous vos commentaires ! Je les lis tous avec bonheur ! :D

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 02 : Escapade et Rançon**

Tsuna ferma le poing. La main devant lui obéit. Il rouvrit le poing. La main obéit aussi. Aucune Flamme du Brouillard qui l'entourait, cette main d'enfant était bien _sa_ main. Il ferma les yeux, essayant de se calmer et de trouver une explication qui expliquerait pourquoi diable il avait _rétrécit_.

La dernière chose dont il se souvenait, c'était qu'il était dans son salon, avec ses amis. Lambo, après avoir subit l'habituel maltraitance de Reborn, c'était mit à pleurer, et… Avait dû sortir son infâme Bazooka, bien entendu. Et il avait dû être touché par le missile qui l'avait envoyé dans le futur, à la place de son futur lui, qui… Était attaché par une vieille chaine de fer dans une cellule qui sentait le moisi et le renfermé.

Même sans prendre en compte le rajeunissement de son corps, ce scénario posait quelques problèmes. Pire encore, les cinq minutes (il en était sûr désormais) étaient passées et il était toujours là. Tsuna prit plusieurs grandes inspirations pour garder son calme, un conseil de Fon qui avait toujours bien marché.

Récapitulons. Il avait rajeunit, aussi le bazooka devait avoir mal fonctionné. Peut-être que seul leurs esprits avaient été échangé, ce qui signifierait qu'il était dans le corps de l'autre Tsuna, celui de dix ans dans le passé. L'estimation de son âge alors, 7 ans était peut-être faux, et il devait avoir 9 ans. Se souvenant qu'il avait toujours été ridiculement petit étant plus jeune, ça pouvait s'expliquer ainsi.

Mais comment expliquer le fait qu'il était prisonnier alors ? Il n'avait aucun souvenir d'avoir été séquestré ainsi dans son enfance…

Le mal de crâne qu'il avait empirait de plus en plus. Il se frotta l'arrière de la tête, là ou semblait provenir sa douleur et grinça des dents en sentant une douloureuse bosse. Il pouvait aussi sentir un peu de sang séché. Quelqu'un l'avait assommé avec enthousiasme il semblerait. Ce qui l'arrangeait presque, puisque ça signifiait qu'il pouvait se soigner facilement. Avec un soupir, il se concentra et fit appel à sa Flamme. Ses yeux devinrent orange et il fixa le sol, concentrant sa Flamme dans le bout de ses doigts. Fronçant légèrement ses sourcils, sa Flamme orange prit une teinte bien plus claire, presque jaune, tout comme la pupille de ses yeux.

Quand il fut certain de contrôler la Flamme du Soleil, il l'appliqua sur la blessure, et se détendit avec un soupir en sentant la chaleur qu'elle apportait. Son mal de crâne s'éloigna comme par magie, et il eu une brusque envi de se gratter la tête avant que cette sensation disparaisse. Il arrêta sa Flamme et siffla entre ses dents en sentant une brusque douleur qui ressemblait à un engourdissement dans sa main et son bras. Il comprit avec horreur que son corps ne supportait plus l'utilisation prolongée ou intensive de sa Flamme.

Ce qui le rendait presque sans défense. Presque seulement, car Reborn ne serait pas le meilleur Hitman s'il ne l'avait pas formé à combattre sans sa Flamme. Mais ce corps n'était pas fait pour combattre, loin de là… Maigrelet et chétif étaient plus des adjectif lui correspondant contrairement à svelte et athlétique.

Il eu la brusque envi de laisser tomber le contrôle sur ses émotions, et se mettre à paniquer. Qui sait, s'il se mettait à hurler et à courir comme un poulet sans sa tête, peut-être que Reborn viendrait pour le frapper (lui écraser la tête contre le sol, plus précisément) en le traitant de Dame-Tsuna (ce qui n'était plus vrai mais qu'il adorait faire, rien que pour voir son élève lui lancer un regard noir, la seule personne qui pouvait le faire sans le regretter) et en lui promettant le pire des entrainements comme punition (et ce foutu bébé en costume avait une imagination débordante pour ce genre de choses).

Il observa une nouvelle fois sa cellule, essuyant machinalement sa main droite contre le haillon qui lui servait d'habit, avant de remarquer que ça ne servait à rien. Le sang sur sa main était séché et ne partirait pas aussi facilement. Fronçant des sourcils, il soupira et décida d'abord de retrouver sa liberté de mouvement. Il examina attentivement la chaine et tous ses maillons avant de constater qu'ils étaient tous en bon état, et qu'il ne pourrait pas les briser facilement. Et il voulait rester discret.

Ce fut quand il arriva au bout de la chaine qu'il remarqua l'anneau incrusté dans le mur, qui lui redonna espoir. Lui devait avoir le même âge que le bâtiment. Il était vieux et rouillé, et si Tsuna effectuait une pression assez importante dessus, il devrait céder. Il aurait préférer ne pas avoir à utiliser sa Flamme, mais ne se faisait aucune illusion. S'il voulait sortir de là, il devra le faire.

Dans ses mains qui lui semblait bien trop petites, il prit fermement un des maillons, et mit son pied sur le mur, juste à côté de l'anneau. Prenant une grande inspiration, il embrasa sa volonté, qui se mit à briller sur son front. Il tira de toutes ses forces et le pauvre morceau de ferraille ne pu résister. En emportant une partie du mur en même temps dans un tintamarre assourdissant. Tsun pâlit et s'éloigna le plus rapidement possible pour éviter de se faire ensevelir si jamais le mur s'écroulait.

Heureusement, il était dans le sous sol et les murs étaient épais et solide. Il y eu que quelques pierres qui tombèrent lourdement avant que le silence ne revint, épais et presque étouffant. Adieu la discrétion, il devait sortir d'ici le plus vite possible. Trainant bruyamment la chaine il examina la porte. Il se retint de lever les yeux au ciel. Tout comme la chaine, la serrure semblait être très bien entretenu, mais pas les gonds, qui commençait à rouiller. Il suffisait de les affaiblir encore plus et il serait sortit d'ici.

Les personnes qui l'avaient kidnappé étaient des amateurs. Mais d'un autre côté, un enfant de neuf ans (même s'il n'en paraissait que sept !) normal n'aurait pas pu s'échapper comme lui l'avait prévu.

Comme malgré tout le simple force ne suffirait pas (taper comme une brute serait dangereux pour sa main et ne détruirait pas les gonds avant de nombreux essais) Il décida de tordre la porte. Pour ça il utilisa ce qu'il avait sous la main, ou plutôt, sur le poignet, la chaine. Il lança l'anneau et son attache au dessus de la porte, et n'eu besoin que de deux essais pour réussir à le coincer. Il tira le plus possible, se réjouissant en entendant la porte gémir de protestation. Il continua néanmoins sans merci tout en se rapprochant du deuxième gond du bas.

Son corps était presque à la verticale quand il su qu'il ne pouvait pas tirer plus fort. La sueur commençait à perler sur son front, et sentant déjà son corps subir du contre coup de l'utilisation de sa Flamme, il ne perdit pas de temps pour donner un violent coup de pied pile sur le gond du bas. Il résista un peu, mais se déforma, et après trois coups similaire (affreusement bruyant), il lâcha. La dernière attache de la porte ne pouvait tenir seule face à la force qu'il exerçait sur le haut, et le gond supérieur se brisa, libérant la porte.

Qui tomba tout droit sur Tsuna.

Seul un réflexe inhumain qui le fit bondir sur le côté et se plaquer contre le mur l'empêcha de se faire écraser par la porte de fer. Elle tinta bruyamment en tombant par terre et il jura intérieurement. Il devait _vraiment_ filer d'ici. Se résignant à continuer d'utiliser sa Flamme pour augmenter sa force et son endurance, il prit sous son bras la chaine (hors de question qu'il indique sa position actuelle à toutes les personnes des environs avec le bruit de ces chaines !), enjamba avec précaution la porte déchu et s'enfonça dans le sombre corridor de cette demeure.

* * *

Vongola Primo, ou Giotto pour les intimes, avait un drôle de pressentiment. Quelque chose allait arriver. Ce n'était pas étonnant pour lui de ressentir ses choses, mais ce qui l'étonnait un peu, c'était qu'il n'était pas capable de savoir si ce qui allait arriver était mauvais ou bon. C'était la première fois que son Hyper Intuition était aussi vague. Il n'arrivait même pas à s'inquiéter pour ce qui allait arriver tout en sachant que ça serait important.

Aussi n'arrivait-il pas à se concentrer sur les papiers qu'il devait lire. Et mémoriser. Tout, car c'était son boulot en tant que boss de tout savoir sur ce qui se passait dans sa _Famiglia_. Avec un soupir, il abandonna pour le moment. Inutile de se forcer, quand ça ne voulait pas, ça ne voulait pas. Il allait faire un tour avant de s'y remettre, décida-t-il.

Il éteignit la chandelle de son bureau en soufflant dessus avant de se lever de sa chaise. Il s'étira avec un soupir de soulagement et sortit de la pièce en faisant bien attention à fermer la porte à clé. C'était une habitude née de la prudence, car il ne serait bon pour personne que quelqu'un puisse entrer aussi facilement dans son bureau qui contenait tout ses papiers confidentiels. G ou Alaude auraient sa tête s'il agissait aussi bêtement.

En parlant du loup…

- Hey, G ! Fit Giotto en voyant quelqu'un passé dans le hall en direction de l'aile nord. L'homme aux cheveux rouge pâle (mais surtout pas rose) s'arrêta et se retourna en reconnaissant la voix de son ami de toujours. Un tatouage de flamme d'un rouge sombre montait de son cou et couvrait presque tout le côté droit de son visage jusqu'à ses cheveux, épargnant son œil carmin. Une simple chemise blanche, et une cravate desserrée lui servait d'uniforme, et gare à celui qui critiquerait sa tenu. Il se retrouverait rapidement face à sa fidèle arbalète et à sa précision mortelle.

G haussa un sourcil en voyant Giotto, son boss, hors de son bureau aussi tôt dans l'après-midi. Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes.

- Un problème avec les documents que je t'ai apporté, Boss ?

- G… Soupira Giotto. Tu sais très bien que tu peux m'appeler par mon nom…

G haussa simplement les épaules, le sachant très bien, mais ayant décidé d'en faire qu'à sa tête, comme d'habitude. Il ne reprit pas la parole, attendant toujours la réponse à sa question initiale. Giotto secoua doucement la tête, connaissant son ami encore mieux que lui-même.

- Pas de problème avec les papiers G. Pas que j'ai pu constater.

- Alors le problème vient d'autre part. Ton Intuition Démoniaque ?

Là, Giotto se renfrogna, et frappa du dos de sa main le bras de son ami avant de lui répondre, ignorant le petit "hé !" de protestation.

- Ce n'est pas une Intuition Démoniaque ! Ça s'appelle l'Hyper Intuition, c'est différent.

- Pas pour moi, rétorqua G, en se frottant le bras. Ton truc est tellement efficace que s'en est effrayant.

- Ce n'est pas un truc !

Ils avaient eu cette discussion déjà tellement de fois qu'ils n'y faisaient plus attention, et tout en se chamaillant gentiment, ils se dirigèrent vers là où devait aller G, c'est-à-dire le dojo Ugetsu. Ils croisèrent quelques personnes en chemin, des servants et des subordonnés qui les saluèrent, et ils n'oublièrent pas de répondre, que se soit par un sourire de la part de Giotto ou d'un hochement de tête pour son bras droit.

Ils arrivèrent rapidement à destination, et trouvèrent leur ami japonais en grande méditation. À genoux, les yeux fermés, il avait ses trois wakizashi, ses petits sabres reposant à ses côtés tandis que son katana, plus long était sur ses genoux. Devant lui reposait les cadavres de cinq mannequins de bois, coupé en deux de différentes façons.

Ils firent bien attention, avant de s'avancer d'enlever leur chaussures et de les laisser à l'entrée. Ugetsu leur aurait sûrement pardonné cette erreur, mais ils ne voulaient vraiment pas vexer leur ami, surtout dans ce lieu qui lui servait de remplacement à son pays natal. Giotto l'avait fait construire exprès pour lui, après qu'Ugetsu ait abandonné sa carrière artistique pour le chemin de l'assassin, juste pour lui venir en aide. Le jour où l'épéiste avait découvert ce lieu avait été un jour empli de sourire, de joie, mais aussi de mélancolie et de quelques larmes.

En voyant Giotto remonter légèrement son pantalon pour s'agenouiller, G retint un grognement et s'assit à son tour. Un petit rire, qui ne le surprit guère le fit fusiller des yeux la personne devant lui. _Comment arrivait-il à se mouvoir avec autant de facilité tout en restant à genoux ?_ Se fit-il rageusement la remarque alors qu'Ugetsu leur faisait désormais face.

- Tu peux t'assoir normalement G. Je ne t'en tiendrais pas rigueur, fit gentiment le Gardien de la Pluie.

Son homologue de la tempête ne se fit pas prier. Il s'assit en tailleur sans attendre et poussa un soupir de soulagement, ignorant le rire de ses deux amis.

- Alors, qu'est-ce qui vous amène dans mon dojo ? Je m'attendais à la visite de G, mais ta présence me surprend, Giotto. Tu n'as pas d'ennuie, j'espère ?

Giotto eu un petit sourire contrit tandis que G renâclait, augmentant l'inquiétude d'Ugetsu. Il prit en main son katana qu'il avait déposé à terre, et posa une question muette à Giotto. Ce dernier secoua doucement la tête, et sa tension dans ses épaules se relâcha. Giotto sourit au comportement surprotecteur de son Gardien.

- Ne t'en fait pas, je ne pense pas-

Quoi que pensait Giotto, il s'interrompit brusquement tandis que les deux autres gardiens se tendaient à nouveau. Quelqu'un arrivait par ici, et ce n'était pas un autre Gardien. G sortit sa fidèle arbalète (caché on ne sait où) tandis qu'Ugetsu sortait son katana de son fourreau et prenait un de ses wakizashi. Seul l'absence de réaction de leur boss leur fit garder l'immobilité au lieu de se précipiter de chaque côté de la porte pour accueillir l'intrus.

À peine eurent-ils sortis leurs armes qu'ils entendirent des pas précipités qui s'arrêtèrent à peine pour frapper à la porte. Ugetsu lança un regard à son boss qui hocha la tête. Il se rassit, et annonça d'une voix douce, mais assez forte pour être entendu.

- Entrez.

Les portes coulissantes s'ouvrirent sans attendre sur un jeune homme brun essoufflé. Giotto fronça ses sourcils en remarquant la flèche qu'il avait dans la main droite, serrée dans son poing. Il voyait quelque chose dépasser légèrement et devinait un peu ce que ça devait être. Appuyé sur ses jambes il essayait de reprendre son souffle, et vu le mal qu'il avait, il devait soit venir de loin, soit s'être vraiment pressé ou bien les deux en même temps.

- B-Boss… Je viens… Des limites du manoir… Danger… Lettre…

- Reprend ton souffle mon garçon demanda Giotto, tout en faisant signe à Ugetsu d'aller chercher un verre d'eau. Pendant que le Gardien de la Pluie se précipitait, G se rapprocha du coursier et tendit la main. Le jeune garçon jeta un coup d'œil craintif au Gardien avant de rebaisser la tête et de tendre la flèche auquel était attaché une enveloppe. G fronça des sourcils et détacha la lettre pour la donner à Giotto, tandis qu'Ugetsu tendais un verre d'eau au messager reconnaissant. Puis il se tourna vers son boss.

- Alors ? Quels sont les nouvelles ?

Giotto observa le sceau de cire écarlate qui fermait l'enveloppe.

- Je ne reconnais pas ce symbole, fit-il la remarque.

Cette simple remarque eu l'effet de détendre les deux autre mafieux.

- Tch ! Fit G en s'énervant. Ce n'est qu'une nouvelle famille alors. Sans importance.

- G…

- Giotto, interrompit doucement Ugetsu, nous savons tout les trois que tu connais par cœur tout les armureries des Familles, ou au minimum celles qui sont capables de nous chercher des noises. Si tu ne reconnais pas celle là…

- Il y a de grande chances pour que la famille qui soit derrière cette flèche ne soit que de la petite friture, finit G avec dédain. Cette flèche est faite en bois bon marché, trop souple, facile à briser. -il accompagna la parole du geste et un claquement sec retentit dans la pièce, faisant tressaillir de surprise le messager silencieux- Pas une grande menace, qui que se soit, finit-il.

Giotto eu un petit sourire en coin, mais il ne se faisait pas d'illusion. Ce que son intuition avait pressentit était en train d'arriver. Et on ne demandait pas d'alliance en lançant une flèche. C'était un signe d'agression, et que la famille soit faible ou pas, c'était toujours des combats qui pouvait coûter la vie de ses hommes. Étrange que son Intuition ne l'avertisse pas plus violement.

Il ouvrit l'enveloppe alors que G interrogeait le coursier pour plus de précision. Les où et quand furent résolus, et Giotto ne prêtait qu'une vague oreille aux réponses du jeune homme. Il lisait la lettre, et mit un moment à vraiment comprendre les mots qui étaient écrit. Il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, se concentra vraiment sur la missive et blêmit de plusieurs teinte en assimilant vraiment ce qu'il voyait.

Il se leva comme un diable qui sortait de sa boite et fit face à ses amis, le visage grave.

- Petit, quel est ton nom ?

- P-Pietro, signor, fit le messager, affreusement timide face au boss de la famille qui contrôlait presque toute la Sicile.

- Bien, Pietro. Rend moi un dernier service. Tu va filer aux écuries et demander à faire préparer tous les chevaux disponibles. Tu pourras ensuite aller aux cuisines pour recevoir ta récompense pour ta rapidité. Dit-leur que je t'envoie, et tu n'auras aucun problème.

Pietro regarda bouche bée le grand homme devant lui avant de s'empresser de hocher la tête et de repartir à fond de train, fatigue oubliée. Avant que ses amis n'aient le temps de lui poser des questions sur ce qu'il se passait, Giotto se dirigea lui-même dans le couloir, enchainant en interrogeant G.

- Où sont les Gardiens en ce moment ?

G n'hésita qu'une seconde avant de répondre.

- L'abruti de prêtre doit-être à la chapelle, je pense. La pastèque doit roucouler avec Elena dans le jardin. Quant au français et au feignant, ils sont en ville, en train de faire une inspection et écouter ce que les habitants ont à dire.

- D'accord. Asari, tu peux filer retrouver Alaude et Rampo ? Ne lésine pas en chemin. On se retrouve devant l'entrée du manoir dès que possible.

Ugetsu hocha la tête tout en attachant son katana à sa ceinture.

- G, va prévenir tous les hommes qui se trouvent dans le manoir qu'une expédition est nécessaire, et j'ai bien dit, _tous_ les hommes, même ceux qui reviennent de mission. Je veux les voir à cheval quand je reviendrais avec Deamon et Knuckle.

G hocha la tête, mais ne partit pas immédiatement. Il jeta un coup d'œil inquiet er Giotto.

- Que se passe-t-il, Giotto ?

Giotto fini par ralentir pour finir par s'arrêter. Dans sa main, le message qu'il n'avait pas lâché. Il le défroissa et le présenta à son bras droit. Ugetsu se déplaça de biais pour lire au dessus de l'épaule du Gardien de la Tempête.

Tout deux écarquillèrent les yeux et puis jurèrent, l'un en italien, l'autre en japonais en découvrant le message.

_"Au Premier boss des Vongola_

_Je serais bref et clair. Nous détenons votre fils. Il est pour l'instant en bonne santé, mais risque de ne pas le rester très longtemps, si vous n'apportez pas la rançon de 100 pièces d'or demain, à midi, au sud de Nicosia. Un messager viendra vous trouvez pour vous donner plus d'information._

_Venez seul, ou le petit meurt._

_Premier boss des Suidaria, Zenone"_

Comme signature, il y avait la trace sanglante de la main d'un jeune enfant, qui ne devait pas avoir atteint ses dix ans, ainsi qu'une mèche de cheveux châtain attaché par de la cire. Les deux Gardiens relevèrent la tête pour avoir des explications, mais ne virent pas Giotto. Ils n'eurent aucun mal à le retrouver alors qu'il montait les escaliers en directions de son bureau, et le rattrapèrent sans trop de mal.

- G-Giotto ! Bafouilla G, mais Giotto le coupa avant qu'il n'ait le temps de poser sa question.

- Non, G. Je n'ai pas de fils. Oui, j'en suis sûr. Sinon, je ne te l'aurais pas caché, et je me serais marié avec sa mère.

G eu l'amabilité de rougir légèrement du manque de confiance soudain qu'il venait d'avoir, mais se reprit vite.

- Si ce n'est pas ton fils…

- Ils ont enlevé un enfant innocent dans cette histoire, finit durement Ugetsu, la main serré sur la poigné de sa lame.

Giotto hocha la tête, étant arrivé à la même conclusion. Il ouvra rapidement la porte de son bureau, jurant presque contre la serrure qui ne voulait pas faire comme il voulait. Il se dirigea prestement vers la bibliothèque et fit tomber sans précaution quelques livres d'une des étagères. Devinant ce qu'il allait faire, Ugetsu se précipita sur la porte pour la fermer tandis que G fermait les rideaux. Le noir envahit la pièce, vite vaincu quand Giotto alluma la flamme de son front.

Il déclencha un mécanisme presque invisible et se mit à pousser l'étagère qui étrangement s'enfonça sans problème dans le mur. Elle révéla une pièce assez importante. Les murs étaient tapissés de bibliothèques pleines de documents. Giotto attendit juste que G ait rallumé la chandelle qu'il avait éteint il y avait si peu de temps avant de rentrer dans la pièce. Se dirigeant sans hésitation vers le fond à droite, il s'agenouilla pour enlever les documents. G tendit la bougie à Ugetsu pour aider son ami dans son déménagement soudain. Ugetsu restait en retrait, car Giotto avait interdit toute flamme dans cette pièce plein de papiers extrêmement important.

Sauf la sienne, bien entendu.

Après quelques secondes d'effort, ils découvrirent un coffre en bois renforcé par de l'acier et fermé par une serrure. Giotto l'ouvrit sans problème, ayant sortit la clé de sa cachette avant d'entrer dans la pièce. La petite porte pivota et des pièces d'or et d'argent scintillèrent à la Flamme de Giotto. Les yeux orange, il regarda cette petite fortune sans émotions, prenant sans hésiter une centaine de pièce d'or avant de les mettre dans un petit sac de toile fermé par un lacet en cuir. Les pièces tintaient presque bruyamment dans le silence qui pesait entre les trois hommes.

Cent pièces d'or, c'était une somme, même pour eux. Mais pas un des deux Gardiens ne fit un mouvement ou une remarque pour faire changer d'avis leur boss. Giotto referma le coffre, G remit tout en place, et une fois qu'ils étaient sortis, Ugetsu referma la bibliothèque.

Il reposa le chandelier et dit simplement :

- Je vais à l'écurie pour chercher Alaude et Rampo.

Il disparu par la porte à peine Giotto avait-il hoché la tête. G, qui avait rouvert les rideaux se dirigea à son tour vers la porte, et dit d'une voix sourde :

- Je vais réunir tout le monde Boss, ne t'en fait pas.

Giotto força un pauvre sourire que G ne vit même pas, déjà partit remplir sa mission.

Giotto se retrouva seul dans son bureau à nouveau. Le silence était pesant, mais ne pouvait être plus lourds que sa conscience. Il avait fait la paix avec l'idée que sa milice qui était censé protéger sa ville avait grandit tant et si bien qu'elle était devenu une famille mafieuse qui veillait sur toute la Sicile et dont l'influence s'étendait peu à peu à l'Italie. Mais jamais, au grand jamais il aurait pu imaginer que sa décision aurait impliqué ainsi la vie d'un enfant innocent.

Il soupira un grand coup, le souffle tremblant et quitta la pièce. Il avait des Gardiens à réunir.

Et peu importait le goût amer dans sa bouche.

* * *

Tsuna serrait les dents, caché derrière un meuble qui servait de décoration, et un pot pour une fausse plante. Deux personnes le croisèrent mais ne le virent pas. Tsuna se retint de soupirer et attendit de ne plus du tout entendre leur bruit de pas avant de se relever le plus silencieusement possible, maudissant la chaine et ses cliquetis continues. À cause d'elle, il devait être très prudent, et faire attention à son environnement. Il ne voulait pas être repéré, ne se voyant pas combattre dans un couloir étroit avec ce poids mort sur les bras.

Il surveilla les deux parties du couloir, et écouta attentivement. N'entendant ni le moindre murmure ni le moindre frottement indiquant que quelque chose viendrait dans sa direction, il continua son chemin. Il voulait aller sur le toit du bâtiment pour savoir un peu où il était, et puis pour s'envoler vers la cabine téléphonique la plus proche pour appeler à l'aide. Mais pour ça il avait besoin de ses gants. De plus, il était juste hors de question de laisser Natsu, ses gants, ses bijoux, et le talisman de Kyoko-chan ici !

Il continua donc son acensions, vérifiant toutes les salles qui étaient vides et passant son chemin lorsqu'il entendait des conversations. Il aurait sûrement fait pareil pour cette énième pièce, si un morceau de phrase ne l'avait pas intrigué.

- …gola ? Demanda une voix sourde.

- Je ne sais pas, répondit alors une autre voix, moins grave. Mais la ressemblance est frappante. Et ce Primo est un faible, bien connu pour "la grandeur de son cœur". Pff. Ce n'est pas la bonté qui construit les empires, mais la guerre. Il est certain que cet homme ne laissera pas un enfant dans les griffes d'ennemis, fils ou pas. Il paiera la rançon.

Tsuna cligna des yeux. Il avait beaucoup de mal à comprendre de quoi la voix grave parlait. L'enfant, il avait deviné qu'il s'agissait sûrement de lui, n'ayant croisé personne d'autre dans le cachot. Mais le Primo dont il était question lui était inconnu, car qui disait primo, disait famille jeune, ou vieil de moins de quarante ou cinquante ans, si le fondateur arrivait à vivre vieux. Certes Nono avait fait son temps (même s'il continuait de conduire les Vongola d'une main sûre en attendant que Tsuna arrive à ses vingt ans), mais il n'était pas assez vieux pour être le _fondateur_ des Vongola quand même.

Dino aussi était le dixième Parrain de sa famille, et il avait beau se creuser les méninges, il ne voyait pas de fondateur de famille qui serait près à débourser son argent pour lui, à moins de chercher à rentrer dans les bonne grâces des Vongola, mais ce n'était pas logique. Les kidnappeurs devaient chercher là où il y avait le plus d'argent, alors pourquoi demander à une _autre famille_ que celle des Vongola ?

Tout cela n'avait aucun sens, et son estomac se serra, son Hyper Intuition lui ordonnant de continuer à écouter plutôt que de continuer ses recherches, ou de trouver un endroit moins à découvert.

Il y eu un rire qui le fit presque sursauter et Tsuna reporta son attention sur la discussion.

- Quelle aubaine tout de même de tomber sur ce gamin en pleine rue. Comme un signe que Dieu aurait mit sur notre route pour permettre à notre famille de se développer. Ces pièces d'or nous aiderons grandement à employer de nouveaux mercenaires et à trouver de nouvelles armes. J'ai entendu parler d'un contrebandier qui serait capable de nous fournir de solides arquebuses. S'il est aussi capable de nous fournir la poudre qui va avec, on pourrait faire des affaires

Des… Arquebuses ? Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait dire par arquebuses ? Ce n'était pas de vieilles armes utilisé dans le lointain passé en Europe ? Flûte, il aurait dû mieux écouter les leçons de Reborn sur l'histoire de l'Italie.

- Est-il vraiment raisonnable de se dresser contre les Vongola Boss ? Ils contrôlent presque toute la Sicile. Ils font partit des puissants.

- Justement. Si nous tuons leur chef, cette famille va partir à la dérive, j'en suis sûr. Elle a beau s'être rapidement taillé une renommé, cette famille est jeune. Et son contrôle total sur ce territoire fait qu'il n'est protégé par personne d'autre. Eux défait, cette île et toutes ses richesses seront alors sous **notre** contrôle.

Le cœur de Tsuna battait la chamade. Il avait une explication qui se formait dans sa tête, mais il refusait d'y croire. Contrôler la Sicile ? Les Vongola contrôlait toute l'Italie, et avait un œil dans toutes les mafias du _monde_… Et puis, cette "jeune" famille ? Elle avait plus de quatre cent ans ! Non, il devait avoir mal entendu, mal comprit… Ce n'était pas possible qu'il ait été… Que le Bazooka l'ait emmené…

- Le tuer ? Comment compter vous faire ? De nombreuses rumeurs circulent sur cet homme et sa force. Sans compter ceux qu'il appelle ses Gardiens, qui sont très puissant.

- Je lui ai demandé de venir seul apporter la rançon. Nous le tuerons quand il récupérera son gamin. Il baissera sûrement sa garde alors. Quand se sera fait, et si le gamin a survécu, nous pourrons toujours le vendre pour nous rapporter plus d'or.

- Il ne viendra peut-être pas seul.

- Il viendra seul s'il veut voir son gamin vivre. Le moindre signe d'allié et j'égorgerais l'enfant de mes propres mains. Non, ce Giotto, c'est ça ? Ce Giotto n'a pas intérêt à jouer au plus fin avec moi.

- Vous avez vraiment l'air d'avoir tout prévu, Boss.

- Bien entendu, sinon je ne serais pas arrivé là où je suis. Contrôler une famille mafieuse demande plus qu'une belle gueule. Ce blanc-bec va l'apprendre de la pire manière qui soit.

Les deux personnes continuèrent à parler, mais Tsuna n'écoutait plus. Blanc comme un linge, sa respiration s'accélérait dans ce qui promettait être une belle crise de panique.

Giotto, primo, Vongola, jeune famille, arquebuse, de l'or… Tout ça sentait le voyage dans le temps, dans le passé comme il l'avait bien deviné, mais pas de dix ans, mais de près de quatre cents ans.

Il était retourné au temps de son arrière-arrière-arrière-arrière-arrière grand père, le fondateur des Vongola, Giotto ! Et il avait été enlevé à cause de la ressemblance qu'ils avaient ! Et cette famille mafieuse le prenait pour son _fils_ ! Et Giotto risquait de mourir en payant sa rançon ! Et-

Il se dirigeait par ici ! ! !

Panique était un mot bien trop fade pour exprimer ce qu'il ressentait. Il en laissa tomber sa chaine, ce qui fit un énormément de bruit dans le couloir vide. La bonne chose, c'est que ça le coupa dans sa crise. La mauvaise, c'est que ça informa les deux hommes à l'intérieur qu'on les écoutait.

- Qu'est-ce que…

- Je vais voir Boss.

Tsuna ne réfléchit pas, il passa en Hyper mode. Il récupéra sa chaine et recula juste à temps pour que la porte s'ouvre sans le toucher. Un homme dans sa quarantaine, les cheveux grisonnant et le regard attentif ouvrit et n'eu même pas le temps de regarder dans le couloir avant que Tsuna sauta violement sur la porte avec un coup de pied, que l'autre mafieux se prit en pleine tête. En reculant, il se prit durement le battant de la porte à cause de l'élan et s'assomma tout seul. Tsuna expira doucement, se rendant compte qu'il avait oublié de respirer dans le feu de l'action.

Vite, le boss était toujours à l'intérieur, il fallait le faire taire avant qu'il appelle des renforts. Il sauta par-dessus le corps immobile. Toujours assis sur son fauteuil, le boss, un peu plus vieux que son bras-droit et avec le haut de la tête chauve ne bougeait pas, fixant sans comprendre le corps de son allié tombé. Par chance il semblait être trop ébahi pour réagir immédiatement. Par contre l'arrivé du môme qu'il avait kidnappé avec la tête en feu provoqua une étrange réaction paniquée.

- V-Va-t'en démon ! Ne me touche pas ! !

Sans se soucier de ces remarques Tsuna bondit en avant et donna un coup de poing dans le ventre de l'homme, puisqu'il ne pouvait pas atteindre la mâchoire sans trop forcer sur ses jambes. Il se décala sûr le côté tandis que le Boss avait la réaction normal de se plier en deux, et termina le travail par un bon coup sur la nuque.

Le deuxième homme s'effondra et rejoint son complice dans l'inconscience. Tsuna s'autorisa la faiblesse de cesser l'Hyper mode. Grimaçant et se frottant le poing (bon sang, que ce corps pouvait être faible ! Voyons, on ne pouvait pas se faire aussi mal en tapant dans une bedaine rempli de bière !), Tsuna essaya d'analyser la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait.

Seul, avec un corps âgé de dix ans, incapable de supporter une flamme un tant soit peu intense, donc faible, sans armes, quatre cents ans dans le passé, kidnappé et ayant assommé deux babouins dans leur territoire, avec le risque de s'attirer les foudres de toute la horde.

Génial. Simplement génial.

Ses épaules s'affaissèrent, et il maudit une nouvelle fois son destin. Pourquoi ce genre de chose n'arrivait qu'à lui ?

Tsuna se retourna brusquement, Flamme à nouveau en place en entendant un étrange bruit venant de derrière. Il observa la pièce mais ne vit rien qui aurait pu provoquer se bruit. Se renfrognant, il allait baisser sa garde quand le bruit recommença, venant du bureau du Boss.

Intrigué, Tsuna se demanda ce qu'il pouvait y avoir dans un tiroir qui faisait ce bruit là. Se méfiant d'un piège, il l'ouvrit avec maintes précautions, jusqu'à ce qu'il jette un coup d'œil et ne remarque le début d'un cube blanc et orange. Il ouvrit alors complètement le tiroir, joie et soulagement déferlant sur lui.

- Natsu !

La petite boite qui semblait innocente se mit à danser en entendant le cri de son maitre. Celle d'à côté, semblable en tout point ne réagit elle pas du tout, mais Tsuna savait pourquoi. Il prit Natsu, et se mit à lui parler tout en fouillant le tiroir qui semblait remplis de trésor.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, Natsu, dès que je retrouve la bague… Bon sang il y a plein de chose ici…

Natsu se calma légèrement, ce qui permit à Tsuna de le poser sur le bureau sans qu'il ne risque de tomber. Tsuna mit à côté la deuxième boite Vongola, mais eu du mal à trouver son collier en argent et sa bague Vongola. Ce tiroir était rempli de bijoux divers et variés, sûrement prévu pour la vente ou pour une collection personnelle. Mais pas de trace de ses habits malheureusement. Les fripes qu'il portait étaient tout sauf chaudes et confortables. Elles grattaient, étaient trop courtes et d'une hygiène douteuse.

_Réfléchit Tsuna_, s'ordonna-t-il. _Où est-ce que tu mettrais les habits d'un prisonnier après l'avoir fouillé ?_

Tsuna promena son regard dans la pièce. Des bibliothèques, une cheminée, une horloge de grand-mère (mais qui ne devait pourtant pas être si vieille, s'il réfléchissait un peu) Le bureau, un secrétaire, et… C'était une poubelle qu'il avait dans le coin, non ? Et c'était son jean qu'il voyait dépasser !

Il se dirigea vers la poubelle et constata qu'effectivement, ses habits avaient été fourrés dans un vieux sceau en fer qui servait de poubelle. Il les récupéra pour constater… Qu'ils étaient trop grands pour lui.

Il se serait tapé. Il avait complètement oublié son léger problème de taille.

- Ngh…

Tsuna sursauta en entendant un grognement venant du Boss. Il ne l'avait pas tapé assez fort ! Il se réveillait bien trop vite !

Il ne pouvait pas rester ici. Essayer de le combattre à nouveau était trop risqué, l'effet de surprise ne marcherait pas deux fois. Et puis il avait récupéré tout ce qu'il voulait, après tout. Ses habits en main, il prit les deux boites et les ouvrit. Ses gants se mirent en place et lui donnèrent un sentiment de sécurité. Il fut en plus à la fois surprit mais ravit en voyant que ses gents s'étaient adapté à sa taille.

Natsu, en forme de lionceau surveillait d'un œil inquiet la forme qui bougeait mollement, pas encore conscient, mais presque. Tsuna s'accroupit, et caressa le félin pour attirer son attention.

- Natsu, il faut partir d'ici. Je ne pense pas pouvoir voler avec tout ce que je dois transporter, fit-il en regardant ses habits qui demandaient ses deux mains pour ne pas tomber par terre. Est-ce que tu peux me porter sur ton dos s'il te plait ?

Sans hésiter, le lionceau acquiesça et Tsuna lui sourit, reconnaissant. Il concentra sa Flamme dans le gant qui touchait le lionceau, et la boite arme absorba l'énergie en se mettant à luire. Il grandit jusqu'à devenir un Lion de belle taille, possédant une magnifique crinière de feu qui descendait jusque sous son poitrail. Sa longue queue enflammée balayait le sol d'un mouvement qui se voulait nonchalant, mais qui indiquait toute l'impatience qu'avait l'animal à sortir d'ici.

Tsuna eu un sourire amer en voyant que même Natsu était plus grand que lui désormais. Natsu lui lécha le visage pour le réconforter, et le sourire de Tsuna devint plus sincère. Constatant que le Boss bougeait de plus en plus, Natsu se coucha pour permettre à Tsuna de monter sur son dos. Quand ce dernier fut installé, Natsu se releva et fit face à la belle baie vitrée. Il gronda et d'un bref mais puissant rugissement, il la brisa en mille morceaux. Le deuxième étage ne lui faisait pas peur, il était un fier Lion du Ciel. Un grondement animal le fit pourtant se retourner, car il savait qu'il était très mauvais de tourner le dos à un adversaire. Il rencontra le regard furieux puis choqué de l'homme qui se réveillait.

Aucune menace importante, aucun intérêt donc. Natsu, se rapprocha de la fenêtre, et sauta d'un bond puissant. Il atterrit tout en douceur, et en s'assurant que son cavalier était toujours sur son dos, il fila sur le chemin de terre, ignorant les regards ébahis que son apparence suscitait.

* * *

L'homme se secouait la tête, essayant de reprendre contact avec la réalité. Un bruit de tonnerre suivit de verre cassé le surprit et finit de lui redonner conscience. Voyant son garde du corps et bras-droit étalé à terre, et sentant un reste de douleur dans son ventre et sa nuque, il se souvint brusquement de ce qui s'était passé, poussa un grognement furieux. Le gamin… Il s'était échappé, il ne savait pas encore comment, mais quelques incapables allait payer de leur vie leur erreur stupide ! Prenant son couteau qu'il avait à sa ceinture, il se retourna, près à en découdre, et… Se figea.

Que faisait ce lion dans son bureau ?

Pas le temps de répondre à cette question, le lion avait bondit de son bureau, du _deuxième étage_ sans la moindre hésitation. Il les suivit, mais s'arrêta au bord de son bureau. Il vit le lion atterrir sans problème dans la cour de la maison. Mais de là où il était, ce qui attirait le plus son regard, c'était le précieux cargo que ce félin transportait sur le dos.

Ses cent pièces d'or. Qui se carapataient. Inadmissible.

Enragé, il se mit à vociférer sur ses hommes en les voyant laisser l'animal filer avec son pactole :

- Mais tuer le ! Bon sang tuez moi ce lion !

Ses hommes mirent un moment à comprendre d'où venait l'ordre et encore plus pour charger leur arcs et arbalètes. Mais le lion avait déjà filé et avait disparu au loin.

- Poursuivez-le ! Ne le laissez pas s'échapper, ou je jure que j'aurais vos têtes sur un piquet avant la fin du jour ! Retrouver moi ce gamin et ce lion !

Il n'attendait pas de voir si ses ordres seraient respectés. Il se dirigeait vers la porte et frappa sans ménagement du pied son bras droit, braillant de plus belle :

- Debout, incapable ! Se faire avoir comme ça par un gamin qui doit encore téter le sein de la chienne qui l'a mis au monde ! Lève-toi !

Le bras droit mit un moment avant de se réveiller, mais la douleur qu'il ressentait dans le visage et dans le crâne, et maintenant dans les côtes l'aida.

- Oh, _Dio_… Ma tête… Qu'est-ce-

- Je jure de par le diable si tu ne t'es pas levé dans la seconde…

Le subordonné s'exécuta en chancelant, une main sur son visage qui ruisselait de sang. Il avait le nez de cassé et un mal de crâne digne de toute les gueules de bois. Mais une rage froide montait en lui, rendu amer par l'idée de s'être fait avoir comme un débutant. Il serra le poing et son boss hocha la tête, ravi que son bras-droit se soit reprit.

- Je vais faire préparer ton cheval, toi débrouille toi pour faire en sorte que ça ne saigne plus comme une fontaine. On se retrouve dans la cour.

Le bras-droit hocha (doucement) la tête et ils se séparèrent, l'un invectivant chaque personne qu'il croisait de prendre leurs armes et de se préparer pour une poursuite, l'autre se dirigeant rapidement vers l'infirmerie pour réparer comme il pouvait son nez.

Rapidement, ils se réunirent dans la cour, une bonne trentaine de chevaux montés qui piaffait d'impatience. Le boss se mit en avant, son bras-droit à l'air glacé à ses côtés la moitié du visage bandé par un pansement qui se rougissait déjà. Personne n'osait lui demandé ce qui lui était arrivé.

- Le gamin est sur un lion, précisa le Boss, expliquant à ses subordonnés la présence d'un si grand nombre de personne pour poursuivre un seul gamin. Je ne sais pas d'où sort cette bestiole, mais tuez là à vue, c'est clair ? Je veux le gosse vivant et en bonne santé ! Je m'occuperais de ce morveux moi-même, c'est comprit ?

Des exclamations retentirent avant que le boss ne donne le signal du départ. Dans un tonnerre de galop, ils partirent tous sur la route en terre, suivant les traces pas le moins discrète que le grand félin laissait dans la poussière.

Ils allaient le rattraper, et son insolence allait se payer au centuple.

* * *

- -'

Quel langage, ces bandits…

Alors ? Qu'en pensez-vous ? N'hésitez pas à me laissez un petit mot pour me dire votre avis ? :D


	3. Mon Fils

Bonjour à tous.

Une fois de plus, ma vie privée a prit une dimension infernale. Je ne vous demanderais pas de m'excuser de mes absences, parce que ça commence à bien faire, mais juste de prendre patience et de faire avec. Merci.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 03 : Mon Fils ?**

Tsuna avait soif. Entre autre. Il avait aussi froid à cause du haillon qu'il portait sur le dos et du soleil qui ne perçait pas la barrière de feuille que les arbres formaient. Il avait faim, parce qu'il ne savait pas depuis combien de temps il avait avalé quelque chose, et que l'utilisation de sa flamme demandait beaucoup d'énergie. Mais surtout, il avait mal.

Il ne comptait pas les égratignures que les buissons et autre ronce lui infligeait parfois quand Natsu passait trop près des fourrés ou n'avait pas d'autre choix et passait à travers. Non. Ça, il pouvait facilement l'ignorer. Il pouvait aussi ignorer la morsure de l'acier sur son poignet, même s'il saignait. On ne survivait pas à l'entrainement de Reborn en se souciant de douleurs aussi mineures que ça.

Non.

Ce qui le faisait souffrir, c'était de sentir pulser son cœur dans chaque partie de son corps, chaque muscle près de l'agonie par l'utilisation prolongé de sa Flamme. Il en aurait pleuré s'il n'avait pas peur que Reborn ne l'apprenne et ne se moque de lui avant de l'obliger à suivre un autre entrainement venu des enfers.

Natsu sentait la souffrance de son maitre et voulait le soulager, mais ne savait pas comment faire. Mais en entendant un petit ruissellement, il dressa les oreilles et se dérouta légèrement. Tsuna cligna des yeux, mais ne reprit pas son animal. Après tout, il ne savait pas lui non plus où ils allaient, à par qu'il voulait être le plus loin possible d'où ils venaient.

Ce fut en voyant la ridicule rivière (vraiment, ce n'était qu'un petit filet d'eau) qu'il comprit et le soulagement l'envahit. Natsu s'arrêta à côté de l'eau et se coucha. Tsuna descendit en chancelant, se rattrapant à la crinière de feu de Natsu.

- Désolé, Natsu, fit-il machinalement, contrôlant la douleur qui montait de ses jambes.

Le lion ne fit que grogner pour indiquer qu'il n'avait rien sentit et se mit lui aussi à laper l'eau devant lui. Tsuna sourit de la gentillesse de son partenaire, quand il vit que lui aussi était blessé par de petites coupures sur ses pattes, provoquées elles aussi par les buissons et autre obstacle rencontré en chemin.

- N-Natsu ! Tu es blessé ! Attend, je vais nettoyer ça.

Avant que le lion n'ait le temps de réagir, Tsuna déchira une partie de ce qu'il portait et le trempa dans l'eau pour nettoyer les coupures de Natsu. Ce dernier fronça les sourcils en voyant la plus grande force et faiblesse de son maitre se manifester à nouveau. Il était épuisé, assoiffé et blessé lui aussi, mais oubliant tout ses malheurs, il s'occupait d'abord de ceux à ses côtés avant de se soucier de lui-même. Ses Gardiens avaient apprit à refuser ses démonstrations d'amitié, pour son propre bien (on ne s'inquiétait pas des brûlures de quelqu'un quand on avait le bras cassé bon sang !) et Natsu comptait bien faire pareil.

Avec gentillesse mais fermeté, il frappa la main de son maitre de sa queue et gronda sourdement. Tsuna, surprit cligna plusieurs fois des yeux avant que ses épaules de s'affaissent et qu'il ne soupire.

- Non, pas toi aussi, Natsu… Laisse moi te soigner voyons, c'est toi qui m'a transporté, c'est le moins que je puisse faire…

Inutile, Natsu s'était décalé sur le côté, et le regardait d'un œil étincelant, le défiant de recommencer. Tsuna abandonna, et Natsu, sentant cette soumission se détendit à nouveau. Frottant son large museau contre le bras (tellement malingre) de son maitre, il poussa un mélange de grondement et de ronronnement, le poussant devant le ruisseau avant de se remettre à boire.

Tsuna secoua la tête doucement avant de faire face lui aussi au petit ruisseau. En faisant attention d'être en amont de Natsu, il prit de l'eau dans ses mains et bu doucement. La fraicheur de l'eau lui fit un bien fou, et il finit par en prendre plusieurs fois avant de s'éclabousser le visage. Il frotta avec énergie, ne sachant pas combien de temps il avait passé dans cette cellule. L'eau lui brûla sa blessure au poignet, et c'est en se souvenant de ses autres blessures qu'il utilisa le linge prévu pour Natsu pour nettoyer brièvement ses propres plaie. Natsu, lui, léchait consciencieusement ses propres égratignures avec une souplesse qui émerveillait toujours Tsuna.

Tsuna finit par se faire une toilette complète, le regrettant légèrement à cause de la fraicheur des sous bois. Mais il se sentait tellement plus propre et plus humain que ça valait la peine. Et tout regret disparut quand Natsu l'entraina à ses côtés et qu'il profita de la chaleur et de la douceur de la fourrure de Natsu. Avec un soupir, il décida de prendre une petite pause. Ce n'était peut-être pas raisonnable, mais son faible corps en avait bien besoin.

Il était tellement bien, au chaud et confortable qu'il faillit s'endormir, mais alors que le sommeil prenait possession de ses sens, son Hyper Intuition le réveilla presque en sursaut. Il ne pouvait pas rester ici, il n'était pas encore assez éloigné.

Mais voilà, où aller ? Il était seul et livré à lui-même de la pire manière qui soit. Sans habit, sans argent, sans quiconque pour le dépanner. Il ne pouvait pas aller chez les Vongola, comment expliquerait-il sa présence ? Inutile de penser à mentir, Primo le devinerait immédiatement, et il risquerait de le payer très cher. De plus l'idée de modifier le passé était effrayante. Rien que le fait d'avoir été enlevé et que ses ravisseurs aient eu la merveilleuse idée de demander une rançon aux Vongola était dangereux pour le futur.

Il pourrait peut-être se débrouiller pour survivre en chassant ou en pêchant pendant un moment. Mais il ne pouvait pas passez le reste du temps que mettrait ses Gardiens à le retrouver dans la nature. Il aimait son confort, et s'imaginait mal dormir à la belle étoile éternellement, sans compter les mauvais jours de pluie. Il pourrait peut-être trouver un boulot, mais cela voulait dire aller dans une ville. Est-ce qu'il saurait s'adapter aux coutumes de l'époque ?

Tsuna soupira, bougeant un peu pour ne pas se rendormir alors qu'il continuait de penser à son problème. Natsu veillait sur les alentour, attentif aux moindre bruit qui pourraient être suspect, et c'est pour ça sûrement qu'il entendit avant son maître des bruits sourds et encore lointains. Espérant que ce ne soit que des personnes qui passaient, Natsu gronda sourdement en les entendant se rapprocher de plus en plus vite.

Tsuna sauta sur ses pieds en entendant le grondement d'alerte de son animal. Son Hyper Intuition était d'accord avec son instinct de survie. Il fallait qu'il file le plus vite possible d'ici. En réunissant ses affaires, il jura contre son manque de prudence. Evidement qu'ils les retrouveraient vite, il n'y avait pas mille trace d'un lion dans les parages, on n'était pas dans la savane d'Afrique.

Il se mettait en selle quand il entendit un cri :

- Le voilà !

Natsu eu juste le temps de sauter par-dessus la rivière et à nouveau dans un fourré que le sifflement caractéristique d'une flèche suivit par un bruit sourd retentissait juste derrière eux. D'autre suivirent, mais Natsu était déjà partit loin.

* * *

Giotto était sur son cheval, menant sa troupe à un endroit près du lieu de rendez-vous. Derrière lui, ses six gardiens et ses hommes de mains le suivaient de près, silencieux, mais attentif à leurs environs. Le cortège s'était mis en route dès que les Gardiens étaient réunis.

Knuckle ne fut pas difficile à convaincre, il fut près à combattre dès qu'il entendit qu'un enfant était en danger. Quand Giotto s'inquiéta pour lui, il lui dit avec fermeté :

_"Mais qu'est-ce que trois minutes de ma vie comparé à celle d'un enfant innocent ? Je prierais pour que DIEU veille sur lui !"_

Ce fut bien plus difficile de séparer Daemon de son Elena. Il avait après tout peu de temps à consacrer juste pour elle, et comme elle-même était très occupée avec des missions de diplomatie, qu'ils puissent se retrouver tout les deux pour un après midi de libre était une occasion rare. Daemon n'était pas prêt de la laisser filer si facilement. Ce fut Elena étonnement qui força son fiancée à partir, quand elle apprit la raison de l'impatience de Giotto. Elle était une femme bonne et généreuse, avec un instinct maternel très développé. Qu'un enfant soit pris dans leur conflit ne lui allait pas du tout.

Lui, Knuckle et Daemon partirent avant G, qui finissait de préparer les hommes disponibles et d'organiser la défense du manoir en leur absence. Ils filèrent au galop retrouver Ugetsu, Lambo et Alaude dans la ville la plus proche. Ils se retrouvèrent au lieu de rassemblement des membres Vongola, un bar qui appartenait au Vongola, et qui possédait l'avantage d'avoir une arrière salle isolée pour pouvoir discuter.

Alaude, sans grande surprise, fut furieux d'avoir été interrompu dans son enquête. Il ne se calma que légèrement quand Giotto lui expliqua la situation. Prenant possession du papier que Giotto lui tendait, il fit tourner ses formidables méninges pour savoir s'il avait des informations sur cette famille et leur boss.

Encore, sans surprise, il en avait.

_"Hn. Les Suidaria sont une famille qui a quelques années de plus que les Vongola, mais ne s'est pas développé énormément, dû à l'avidité de leur chef, ce Zenone. Il n'inspire confiance à personne. Il n'a pas d'alliance avec d'autre famille, et même ses subordonnés sont pour la plupart des mercenaires qui ne sont là que pour l'argent. Seul son bras droit lui est fidèle pour des raisons que j'ignore. Il n'a pas l'habitude de se battre au front, et préfère fuir les combat en sacrifiant ses hommes, qui eux sont plus dangereux. Ils ont de l'expérience dans les combats au corps à corps, et leurs flèches sont rapides et précises. Leur nombres est inconnu, mais ne doit pas dépasser la cinquantaine. Ils étaient avant en Italie, rackettant des petits commerces. Ils ont dû tomber sur plus fort qu'eux s'ils se sont réfugiés en Sicile "._

Le réseau d'information et la mémoire de ce français ne cesserait jamais de le surprendre. Quand il lui avait demandé le danger potentiel de cette mission, Alaude avait poussé un soupir dédaigneux, presque agacé.

_"Aucun danger. Pas de fidélité, pas d'armement digne de ce nom. Ce ne sont que des herbivores. Ils seront tous arrêter sans exception pour enlèvement."_

Giotto avait sourit malgré lui. Tout ses adversaires étaient des herbivores pour ce blond au regard de glace, et son sens de la justice accompagné par ses menottes le faisait mettre en prison tous ceux qu'il jugeait indigne de se montrer devant lui. Et si jamais une pauvre âme refusait de plier devant lui…

Et bien, disons juste qu'il la brisait et repartait sans un regard en arrière.

Rampo ne comprenait pas pourquoi lui aussi devait venir combattre si l'ennemi était faible et qu'il y avait en plus des renforts qui allait arriver avec G. Knuckle, étonnement fut le premier à le gronder, en lui disant à quel point il était égoïste de ne pas penser à ce pauvre enfant qui était aux mains de bandit sans foi ni loi. Rampo eu la délicatesse de paraitre gêné, et ne se plaignit plus. Là-dessus, G ne tarda pas à arriver avec une bonne quarantaine d'homme Vongola.

Et c'est ainsi qu'ils se mirent en route, voilà trois quart d'heure maintenant. Giotto avait toujours milles et unes pensées se bousculant dans sa tête. Pourquoi cet enfant avait été pris en otage ? S'ils se ressemblaient au point qu'on le prenne pour son fils, cet enfant serait constamment en danger. Et Giotto ne croyais pas à un enfant pris au hasard. Sinon, ils auraient pris la peine de masquer leur mensonge en envoyant des cheveux blonds. Mais s'ils n'avaient pas prit cette précaution, c'était qu'il était censé reconnaitre les cheveux bruns. C'était inquiétant.

Que ferait-il de ce garçon après l'avoir récupéré ? Si son intuition était juste, comme la plupart du temps, ils ne pourraient pas le laisser simplement partir. Il faudra retrouver ses parents, vérifier s'ils ont un lien familial (Alaude fera ça très bien), et les mettre sous la protection Vongola, pour éviter qu'une telle situation se reproduise. En espérant que l'enfant n'ai pas subit de sévices. Il ne se le pardonnerait pas, si jamais c'était le cas.

…

Il y avait aussi l'improbable éventualité que cet enfant soit bien son fils, et il devait se l'avouer, cette idée le terrifiait. Mais il avait beau repenser aux rares aventures qu'il avait eu, il ne voyait pas cela possible. Même si jamais une des femmes avec qui il était sortit était tombée enceinte après leur séparation, elle lui aurait certainement dit. Certaines même auraient sauté sur l'occasion pour le forcer à se marier avec elle, une des raisons pour laquelle il faisait extrêmement attention.

Et puis il avait conservé un contact amical avec la pluparts de ses femmes. Non pas qu'il en ait courtisé énormément, mais certaines avaient été des amies chères et l'étaient encore à ce jour. Elles ne lui auraient pas caché quelque chose d'aussi import-

Ses pensées furent brusquement interrompu par son Hyper intuition qui lui signala l'arrivé d'un intrus. Il se tendit et tira sur les rennes de son cheval qui s'arrêta aussitôt en piaffant légèrement. Ses gardiens et ses hommes s'arrêtèrent à leur tour, intrigué par cet arrêt subite et par l'air sérieux qui venait d'apparaitre sur le visage de leur chef.

Ils n'eurent pas le temps de la demander à Giotto qu'ils entendirent des bruits étranges qui se rapprochaient, tellement doux qu'ils ne l'auraient sûrement pas entendu si leurs cheveux marchaient encore. Certain mirent la main à leur sabres et d'autre à leurs carquois, mais ils n'eurent pas plus le temps de se préparer qu'un gigantesque lion sauta par-dessus un buisson et atterrit à quelques mètres de Giotto.

Tous se figèrent. Réponse compréhensible face à un fauve d'une taille pareil. Mais plus que le fauve, le fait qu'il soit en feu était stupéfiant. L'enfant qui trônait dessus comme si c'était la chose la plus naturelle à faire finit de les paralyser. Giotto remit fortement en cause ses convictions. Il était très probable qu'il ait un fils finalement…

L'enfant était son portrait craché. Le même visage, simplement plus jeune, plus rondelet, innocent. Plus que les similarités physiques, ce qui faisait de lui l'homme qui l'était, sa force et sa réputation, l'enfant l'avait aussi. La même Flamme, qui colorait ses yeux écarquillés par la surprise du même orange ambré, avec un cœur de la couleur de l'or liquide, flambait fièrement sur le front, donnant à ses cheveux châtains en bataille des reflets roux.

Ils restèrent là, les yeux dans les yeux, s'observant mutuellement, aveugle à ce qui pouvait les entourer. Giotto n'entendit pas le juron de G ni les murmures interloqués de ses hommes. Il était perdu dans un monde de comment, de pourquoi, de qui, de quand, de "oh mon dieu, ohmondieu_ohmondieu__**ohmondieu**_" de "est-ce seulement possible ?".

Il avait un fils.

* * *

Tsuna chevauchait Natsu avec ce qui pouvait passer pour de l'aisance, où de l'habitude. Mais en réalité, il se fiait simplement à son Hyper Intuition pour ne pas tomber. Les yeux fermés, la tête baissée, il ne faisait que serrer les jambes contre la fourrure chaude et presque trop soyeuse de Natsu pour ne pas tomber et avait dans ce dernier une confiance totale pour les sortir de là. Ses mains entrelacées dans la crinière de Feu lui permettaient de ne pas trop glisser et de tenir ses affaires en même temps.

La douleur était vite revenu et il devait serrer les dents pour ne pas hurler, mais ne diminuait pas sa flamme. Il devait nourrir Natsu, maintenant plus que jamais de ses Flammes pour lui permettre de garder cette forme et d'aller le plus vite possible. Il les semait, il le sentait, dans cette forêt aux arbres épais et à la végétation dense. L'agilité de Natsu était mille fois supérieure que celle des chevaux, et sa taille effilée le rendait plus capable de sauter par-dessus les obstacles ou de passer sous certains fourrés.

Aussi fut-il surpris lorsqu'après un saut Natsu s'arrêta brusquement. Relevant la tête, il se figea à son tour en rencontrant le regard azuré de son ancêtre, accompagné par tous ses Gardiens, et apparemment par un petit bataillon d'homme.

La seule chose qui lui traversa l'esprit fut un "merde" retentissant. La seule personne qu'il devait éviter, la seule chose qui ne devait pas lui arriver lui tombait dessus sans prévenir et de la pire manière qui soit. Le destin devait vraiment le détester, ou être vraiment sadique pour s'amuser autant à ses dépends.

Il entendit le sifflement de la flèche qu'au dernier moment, et eu à peine le temps de se pencher sur le côté qu'il sentit la flèche lui déchirer le haut du bras avant de se planter dans le sol. Il poussa un cri de surprise et se pencha en avant, son autre main sur sa blessure. Elle saignait, pas abondamment, mais régulièrement. Tsuna appuya sur la blessure, ignorant la douleur supplémentaire que ça lui apportait pour ralentir le flot.

Il y eu des exclamations de la part des Vongola, noyé sous le rugissement furieux de Natsu, qui sauta sur le côté pour échapper à une autre volé de flèches. Il n'osait pas se rapprocher de trop près des Vongola, mais ne pouvait pas rester sur place. Il finit par se reculer, se mettant entre les deux partie qui apparaissaient, grognant et feulant à tout va, les crocs luisant, rivalisant avec ses griffes. Il était impressionnant et comptait bien se servir sans scrupule de cet avantage.

Le boss des Suidaria arriva le premier, rapidement suivit par ses hommes. Son bras droit, en voyant le gamin qui lui avait cassé le nez gronda sourdement et sa main se dirigea automatiquement vers ses flèches, mais la main de son boss lui prit le bras et l'arrêta dans son mouvement. Il suivit le regard fixe et tendu de son chef pour tomber sur une vision qui lui glaça les sangs.

Giotto avait sentit son cœur bondir en entendant le cri de douleur de l'enfant et avait un moment eu peur qu'il se soit pris une flèche dans l'épaule. Il fut vite rassurer en voyant qu'elle l'avait simplement coupé le bras un peu avant le coude, rien que les Flammes de Knuckle ne pouvait soigner. Le rugissement de fureur du félin l'avait surprit et lui, comme ses hommes, avait eu un peu de mal à calmer sa monture qui s'était agitée nerveusement. Le lion s'était alors déplacé sur le côté, et c'est ainsi qu'il avait découvert quelque chose qui fit bouillir son sang.

Le menu poignet droit de l'enfant était enfermé sans merci par une chaine d'acier qui avait mordu la chair et qui le faisait saigner. Brusquement, comme s'il pouvait vraiment voir cet enfant, il vit les petites blessures sans importances, mais nombreuse, témoins de la fuite et de l'épreuve que le jeune garçon avait traversé. La fatigue et la douleur dans ses yeux trop mature pour son âge fini d'activer sa colère, et sa Flamme du Ciel s'embrassa dans un souffle sur son front, lui permettant de contrôler cette fureur sans l'éteindre.

Il fixa ses ennemis qui sortait du bois à cheval eux aussi, nerveux devant la présence d'un plus grand nombre d'adversaire mieux équipés, mieux préparés et prêt eux, à donner leur vie pour leur chef. Ces mercenaires, avide d'argent et de gloire ne pouvaient pas rivaliser contre une loyauté sans faille, et ils hésitaient visiblement entre s'enfuir et rester.

Zenone observa la situation, l'étiquetant rapidement comme désespérée. Mais il tenta malgré tout de parlementer, essayant d'éviter l'humiliation d'une débandade qu'il sentait proche.

- Vongola. Quelle surprise de vous voir aussi tôt. Je ne vous attendais que demain, pour le rendez-vous.

- Suidaria. Nous nous rendions à Nicosia pour être là à la première heure demain.

- Je vois. Je suis étonné de vous voir si… Nombreux.

Le cheval de Giotto frappa durement le sol du pied, et s'ébroua. Giotto ne frémit pas.

- Oh, n'ayez crainte. Je sais respecter les demandes qui me sont faite. Je me serais rendu seul au rendez-vous. Ils ne sont là que pour s'assurer que je rentre en parfaite santé de mes rendez-vous, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire…

Zenone retint un renâclement de mépris, mais n'arriva pas à faire de même pour un rictus. Son cheval s'agita en sentant la colère de son maitre, mais ne se rebella pas.

- Oui, je vois…

- Si vous me permettez cette question, demanda soudainement Giotto, j'aimerais savoir où vous avez trouvé cet enfant…

- En pleine rue. Vous devriez faire attention à vos possessions, il pourrait leur arriver malheur.

Giotto se tendit imperceptiblement, seuls ses Gardiens purent le voir. Cette menace était à peine voilée, cet homme cherchait les ennuis.

- En ce cas, je vous remercie de me l'avoir ramené. Je vous en suis très reconnaissant. Votre générosité et votre grandeur d'âme est étonnante…

Cette fois, la grimace de mépris et de haine s'afficha clairement sur le visage de Zenone, incitant certains archer Vongola préparer leurs arcs. Certains de ses hommes prépara les leurs en réponse, tandis que d'autre reculais, visiblement près à fuir. Il nota du coin de l'œil ceux qui tombait dans la deuxième catégorie. Il jeta un coup d'œil rapide à son pactole qui chevauchait toujours ce monstre diabolique et ce dernier gronda sourdement en sentant son regard et il ouvrit la gueule plus largement, découvrant plus que nécessaire ses crocs. Un frisson de peur lui parcouru l'échine en imaginant cette gueule se refermer sur sa gorge. Il était temps de partir.

Il fit prestement tourner son cheval et repartit au galop dans les bois, rapidement suivit par ses hommes. Son bras-droit resta une seconde en arrière, gravant le visage du garçon dans sa tête, marquant au fer rouge l'humiliation qu'il avait subit avant de suivre son chef.

Il y eu une seconde de flottement avant que le soulagement fassent soupirer la plupart des hommes. Giotto se détendit et échangea un regard complice avec ses amis qui le lui rendirent. Il s'arrêta sur Daemon et hocha la tête. L'illusionniste ricana avant de partir au petit galop dans la direction qu'avait pris les hommes. Lui et son cheval avaient disparus avant qu'il ne soit entré dans le sous bois.

Giotto n'avait aucun doute qu'il les retrouverait et pourrait s'infiltrer dans leur planque pour en retirer le maximum d'information. Un petit gémissement plaintif lui fit tourner la tête vers l'enfant (son fils) et vers sa… Monture…

Tsuna n'avait pas osé respirer pendant toute la durée de l'échange. Il pouvait voir l'électricité dans l'air entre les deux boss de mafia. Sa tête était rempli d'interrogation sur ce qu'il devait faire, ce qu'il pouvait faire, ce qu'il devrait dire ou ne pas dire, s'il restait une chance d'échapper au Vongola après être tombé ainsi sur eux…

Quand le chef de la famille qui l'avait retenu prisonnier (Suidaria, que Primo avait dit ?) était repartit, lui aussi s'était détendu, le soulagement le submergeant. Il avait vite été remplacé par la douleur, lancinante et il avait poussé un grognement qui était passé presque inaperçu. Son fidèle compagnon l'avait bien entendu, et s'était tourné vers lui en gémissant, une question claire dans ses yeux mordorés. Tsuna força un sourire sur son visage et caressa le museau du lion en murmurant des paroles rassurantes.

Giotto fut étonné de la complicité palpable entre la bête sauvage et l'enfant (son fils bon sang !), mais encore plus en l'entendant parler japonais. Il voulu brusquement savoir comment il avait appris cette langue étrangère. Non. Plus que ça. Il voulu savoir son nom, son âge, ses goûts, ce qu'il aime faire ou ne pas faire, des tonnes et des tonnes d'informations aussi utiles qu'inutile. Mais surtout, il voulait savoir s'il était vraiment son père.

- Bambino, dit-il doucement en tournant son cheval vers le lion.

Ce dernier comme son cavalier se tourna vers la personne qui venait de parler, et ils se tendirent. Se rappelant où ils étaient Tsuna serra les poings sur la crinière de Natsu, le cœur battant la chamade. Natsu, sentant l'angoisse de son maitre par rapport à la situation recula de quelques pas, près à filer.

Les yeux de Giotto s'écarquillèrent en voyant ça, mais il n'eut pas le temps de les rappeler qu'ils avaient déjà disparu. Il fut paralysé pendant quelques secondes jusqu'à ce que G ne s'exclame :

- Rattrape-le !

Giotto sursauta et se retourna, fixant d'un air perdu son ami de toujours. Ce dernier lui offrit un rare sourire rassurant.

- Je m'occupe des hommes, va retrouver cet enfant, Gio.

Tant le sourire rassurant de G que l'utilisation de son surnom fit reprendre ses esprits à Giotto. Se reprenant en main, il se tourna vers Ugetsu et Knuckle et leur ordonna :

- Suivez moi vous deux, ne perdons pas de temps.

Ils se mirent tous les trois aussitôt au galop, disparaissant à la suite de l'enfant.

Rampo soupira, s'attirant les regards des deux autre Gardiens.

- Je n'aime pas les mômes. Ils n'apportent que des embêtements…

G eu un petit rire moqueur et tourna son cheval dans la direction où ils allaient.

- Il va pourtant falloir t'y habituer, car je ne pense pas que Primo revienne sans ce gosse.

Rampo gémit et suivit G. Alaude toujours silencieux lança un dernier regard calculateur dans la direction où était partit l'enfant, et ses yeux se rétrécirent.

Il avait une enquête à mener.

* * *

Ils étaient exténués, l'un comme l'autre. Tsuna n'arrivait plus à fournir assez de Flamme à Natsu, et il sût qu'il allait se faire rattraper. Natsu faisait tout ce qu'il pouvait le pauvre, essayant de garder un bon rythme, mais sa vitesse déclinait peu à peu, et le bruit des cheveux qui galopaient se rapprochait.

Tsuna se décida brusquement. Cela ne pouvait pas continuer ainsi, son cœur allait finir par exploser s'il continuait à forcer ainsi son corps.

- Natsu… Stop.

Le lion de Feu ralentit avant de s'arrêter, le souffle court. Les Flammes de sa crinière avaient grandement rétrécies, et menaçait de s'éteindre. Dès que Tsuna fut descendu de son dos, tombant à moitié, Natsu se mit à luire et reprit sa forme de lionceau, qui demandait beaucoup moins d'énergie. Il se dirigea en titubant à côté de son maitre qui s'était adossé à un arbre.

Tsuna tenait à peine sur ses jambes flageolantes, les yeux fermés pour éviter à la sueur de rentrer dedans et de les brûler. Il aurait préféré ne pas avoir de contact avec les Vongola, ou le minimum, mais en entendant le bruit saccadé des sabots des chevaux qui se rapprochaient, il ne pourrait pas l'éviter. Il pencha la tête en sentant Natsu se frotter contre sa jambe. Il sourit et s'accroupit, toujours adossé à l'arbre pour conserver son équilibre avant de passer une main tremblante dans la fourrure de son partenaire. Il devait décider de ses actions rapidement.

- Natsu, retourne dans la boite- non je ne veux pas entendre de protestation, fit-il en voyant l'air mécontent du félin.

Natsu gémit, les oreilles baissées. Il comprenait pourquoi on lui demandait ça, mais laisser son maitre seul et sans défense alors qu'il était trop épuisé pour se défendre, luttant pour ne pas perdre conscience ne lui allait pas du tout.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je doute qu'ils me fassent le moindre mal, répondit Tsuna avec un petit sourire.

Natsu hésita encore quelques secondes, et puis en entendant les bruits des chevaux se rapprochant de plus en plus, finit par obéir. Dans un jet de Flamme il retourna dans sa boite attendant patiemment d'être appelé à nouveau.

Tsuna soupira de soulagement. Natsu avait été plus facile à convaincre qu'il ne se l'imaginait. Sentant qu'il n'avait plus que quelques secondes avant d'être découvert, il se releva, ignorant le hurlement de ses jambes et prit l'autre boite-arme Vongola. Elle s'ouvrit d'elle-même, et avec un jet de flamme similaire à celui de Natsu, ses gants disparurent dans la boite orange et blanche qui se referma. Après ça, Tsuna eut juste le temps d'enlever sa bague du Ciel et de la cacher avec les boites dans une poche de son trop grand pantalon, qu'il n'avait toujours pas lâché, qu'il vit Ugetsu débarquer.

Ce dernier ne semblait pas l'avoir encore vu, regardant avec anxiété partout autour de lui. Il devait s'attendre à voir un gigantesque lion, car ses yeux passèrent une fois sur lui sans le voir avant de revenir et de se fixer cette fois. Ils s'écarquillèrent, et Ugetsu cria :

- Giotto ! Je l'ai retrouvé !

Le Gardien de la Pluie fut vite rejoint par les Gardiens du Ciel et du Soleil, qui descendirent rapidement de cheval pour s'approcher de lui. Tsuna conservait son masque sans émotion, ne sachant vraiment pas comment agir face à la Première Génération qui le dévisageait avec ce qui semblait de l'inquiétude de la curiosité et un peu de colère mêlé. Vu son état, ce n'était pas étonnant.

Ce fut Ugetsu qui engagea la conversation, en japonais à la plus grande surprise de Tsuna.

- Bonjour petit. Nous ne te voulons aucun mal d'accord ?

Tsuna se creusa les méninges pour savoir la raison pour laquelle il parlait cette langue au lieu de l'italien, et puis il se souvient brusquement qu'il avait parlé à Natsu devant eux. En japonais. Ils avaient sûrement dû l'entendre. Il ouvrit sa bouche et se força à dire, malgré la sécheresse qui régnait dans sa bouche :

- Je… Je sais parler Italien.

Il grimaça en entendant sa voix si rauque et toussa douloureusement. Il avait vraiment soif. Apparemment ses souffrances n'étaient vraiment pas passé inaperçu, vu les froncements de sourcils que la première génération firent. Giotto se tourna vers son cheval et détacha une gourde en fer avant de s'approcher de l'enfant, restant prudent malgré tout. Il ne savait pas où était ce lion, et s'il allait l'attaquer s'il s'approchait de trop près de l'enfant…

Mais il eut beau scruter les environs, il ne vit ni Flamme, ni mouvement dans les fourrés, et il arriva à destination sans problème. Il s'accroupit et se retrouva à la même hauteur de l'enfant, et tout ses doutes sur le fait qu'il soit vraiment son fils s'envolèrent. Sa rage en le voyant dans un état aussi pitoyable se décupla. Ignorant ses amis qui se rapprochaient il ouvra la gourde et aida le jeune garçon à boire, puisqu'il n'arrivait même plus à lever les bras. Tenir debout lui demandait toutes ses forces.

- Où est passé ce lion ? Demanda avec une douceur étonnante Knuckle.

Tsuna se lécha les lèvres, savourant la fraicheur de l'eau, et tourna brièvement son regard vers l'ancien boxeur devenu prêtre avant de détourner le regard et de fixer le sol. Il ne pouvait pas mentir, Giotto le devinerait. Mais il ne pouvait pas dire la vérité non plus. Alors le mieux était de rester silencieux.

- Nous ne lui ferons aucun mal à lui non plus, essaya de rassurer Asari, mais Tsuna secoua doucement la tête, et resta silencieux.

Lui et Knuckle échangèrent un regard. Ils ne s'étaient pas rapprochés de Tsuna, surveillant les environs en cas de danger, et laissant à Giotto la chance d'essayer d'établir un contact avec celui qui était sûrement son enfant. Mais la manière dont cet enfant agissait était inquiétante. Bien trop mûr pour son âge (six ou sept ans vu sa taille, guère plus), ils se demandaient ce qu'il avait pu subirent dans son enfance pour le rendre aussi fermé et méfiant. D'accord, ils étaient des inconnus pour lui, mais ils étaient gentils et avenant. Un enfant normal, après avoir subit une épreuve aussi traumatisante qu'un enlèvement aurait sûrement recherché le réconfort d'un adulte sympathique.

Giotto avait envie de pleurer. Des pensées similaires se bousculaient dans sa tête, le blessant presque physiquement. À ce moment précis, il pouvait vraiment dire qu'il se détestait, et détestait la mafia. Il voulu brusquement être à la place de Daemon pour retrouver ces fils de chiens et leur apprendre comment vivre. Mais avant, il devait s'occuper de cet enfant qui menaçait de s'écrouler à tout instant.

- Bambino, comment t'appelles-tu ?

Tsuna hésita légèrement, avant de murmurer :

- Tsuna.

Giotto hocha la tête, retournant ce nom dans sa tête. Il ne semblait pas italien, et n'étais pas associé à un nom de famille. Il devait garder ses questions pour lui pour l'instant. Il posa sa main sur l'épaule de "Tsuna", et nota avec soulagement qu'il ne fléchit absolument pas sous le contact. Il regarda la main avant de relever la tête avec curiosité.

- Tsuna, est-ce que tu peux venir avec nous, nous allons nous occuper de toi, d'accord ?

Le masque de Tsuna glissa enfin avec fatalité, découvrant sa fatigue tandis qu'il hochait la tête. Il ne pouvait décidément pas échapper aux Vongola. Il espérait seulement que ses actions ne changeraient pas le futur. Il essaya de marcher sans appuie, mais ses jambes trembla et il tomba en avant, lâchant ce qu'il tenait, et seul le réflexe de Giotto l'empêcha de tomber la tête la première. Il grinça et laissa Giotto le manipuler, le collant contre sa poitrine et le soulevant comme s'il était de plume.

Il se sentait étrangement en sécurité dans ces bras, un sentiment que seul à présent ses Gardiens ou Reborn avait réussi à susciter en lui. Une vague de mélancolie le frappa, nouant son estomac. Ils lui manquaient terriblement soudainement, et il ne souhaitait rien de plus que de retourner chez lui, avec ses amis et sa famille. Il serra les yeux, mais une larme solitaire réussi à s'échapper alors qu'il finissait de perdre conscience.

Quand Tsuna était tombé, comme une marionnette à qui on avait coupé les fils, Giotto l'avait rattrapé, le cœur bondissant de peur, mais il avait vite été rassuré en le retournant et en voyant qu'il était juste épuisé. Il l'avait prit dans ses bras, le serrant fort pour calmer les tremblements qui le possédait. Quand il se tourna vers ses amis, ils virent dans ses yeux un besoin de protection vif, presque violent, une expression qui normalement leur était réservé. Ils se dirigèrent vers lui et observèrent de plus près le précieux chargement.

Et eux aussi rayèrent de leur esprit les doutes qu'ils avaient à propos de la parenté de Giotto. Le gamin lui ressemblait bien trop pour qu'ils ne soient pas liés d'une façon ou d'une autre. Même quand il souffrait, il le faisait silencieusement, son visage à peine crispé tout comme Giotto. Sa pâleur et sa transpiration étaient les seules indices de son agonie.

- Il a mal, fit Giotto, ne sachant pas quoi faire pour soulager le jeune garçon. Il a trop utilisé sa Flamme. Comment est-il capable de l'utiliser à son âge, je n'en sais rien, mais il n'a pas l'endurance pour pouvoir le supporter.

- Il lui faut du repos, fit Ugetsu, l'air inhabituellement sérieux. Je peux l'endormir pour qu'il n'ait plus mal, si tu le souhaite, Giotto…

Ce dernier hésita. La Flamme de la Pluie était puissante, mais pouvait être peut-être dangereuse si elle était mal dosée. Un seul regard au sourire encourageant de son ami le convainquit et il hocha la tête. Ugetsu approcha la main sur laquelle il avait la bague Vongola et une Flamme bleu se mit à luire. Il l'approcha du corps de Tsuna avant de poser sa main sur sa poitrine, d'où il diffusa sa Flamme. Tsuna versa une unique larme qui tordit le cœur des trois adultes avant qu'il ne se détende entièrement. Giotto le serra encore plus contre lui, le visage crispé par la colère.

Knuckle s'approcha, prenant la place d'Ugetsu, et soigna de la même manière la blessure au bras qui saignait à peine. La peau se referma rapidement

- Je le soignerai comme il faut quand on sera au manoir, fit gravement Knuckle, avant de faire un signe de croix et de prier silencieusement.

Giotto hocha la tête n'osant pas ouvrir la bouche de peur d'exploser et se dirigea vers son cheval. Il se trouva incapable de monter sur son cheval sans lâcher Tsuna, et ça, il en était juste hors de question. Frustré, il allait s'énerver quand Ugetsu lui prit doucement mais fermement l'enfant des bras. Giotto failli s'insurger contre son ami mais ce dernier désigna du menton son cheval, et Giotto comprit ses intentions. Sa colère disparu, remplacer par de la fatigue et de la honte. Il avait failli se mettre en colère contre son ami qui ne lui voulait que du bien.

Rapidement, il grimpa sur son cheval et attendit d'être sûr que le cheval soit stable avant de lâcher ses rênes et de retendre ses bras pour reprendre son précieux chargement. Il l'installa devant lui, là où il pouvait le tenir et être sûr qu'il ne tomberait pas. Knuckle avait pris les affaires de Tsuna, fronçant ses sourcils à voir de si grands habits et se demandant pourquoi Tsuna les avait avec lui, avant de les mettre dans un sac de toile qui contenait déjà ses gants de boxeur. Il remonta à cheval alors qu'Ugetsu se dirigeait vers le siens, et s'autorisa un petit sourire en remarquant la précaution avec laquelle Giotto traitait Tsuna.

On pouvait le comprendre. Pour Giotto, orphelin très jeune, la famille était quelque chose d'extrêmement important, et savoir qu'il avait un fils sans avoir pu en profiter ne pouvait lui être que douloureux. C'était une bonne chose que Dieu les ai fait se rencontrer, mais Knuckle regrettait les circonstances cruelles. Knuckle ferma les yeux et contrôla la fureur qu'il ressentait envers les personnes assez avides pour se servirent d'un enfant pour gagner de l'argent. Il aurait donné les trois minutes qu'il s'était autorisé de combat dans le moindre regret s'il avait pu.

Giotto regarda ses amis, chacun posté à un de ses côtés, et hocha la tête, talonnant son cheval pour repartir retrouver les autres. Tout cela s'était passé dans un silence tendu et le bruit des sabots de leurs chevaux fut étrangement réconfortant.

Ainsi ils se dirigèrent vers le manoir au petit galop, la tête pleine de question et avec un invité surprise sur les bras.

* * *

Voilà un nouveau chapitre. Tsuna n'a pas pu échapper aux Vongola !


	4. SOPA

Désolée, ce n'est pas un chapitre. Je sais que vous devez être furieux, et je le comprend, mais je suis en vacance et ai autre chose à penser en ce moment.

Mais ce n'est pas pour ça que je vous écris. C'est pour quelque chose de beaucoup plus important et de beaucoup plus inquiétant.

Après ACTA et autre joyeuseté de ce genre, SOPA est de retour. Toujours le même principe, toujours la même rengaine. C'est très compliqué à résumé en quelques mots, alors regardez cette vidéo, elle vous expliquera mieux que moi ce qui se passait pour l'ACTA.

w w w . youtube watch?v=Qo00pGk8FkQ

Sachez que SOPA, c'est la même chose, avec simplement des noms différents.

Signez la pétition et partagez avec vos amis pour que le plus de monde possible soit au courant !

petitions . whitehouse . gov / petition / stop-sopa-2013 / LMzMVrQF

Voici quelques liens pour ceux qui voudraient plus d'informations.

C'est en anglais, mais faites traduire par google au moins, parce que c'est vraiment important.

Obama Administration Revives SOPA Proposal To Make Unauthorized Streaming A Felony:

w w w . huffingtonpost 2013 / 08 / 07 / unauthorized-streaming-felony_n_3720479 . html

SOPA died in 2012, but Obama administration wants to revive part of it:

w w w . washingtonpost blogs / the-switch / wp / 2013 / 08 / 05 / sopa-died-in-2012-but-obama-administration-wants-t o-revive-part-of-it/

Administration Can't Let Go: Wants To Bring Back Felony Streaming Provisions Of SOPA:

w w w . techdirt articles / 20130805 / 12472124074 / administration-cant-let-go-wants-to-bring-back-fel ony-streaming-provisions-sopa . shtml

Je ne sais jamais si les liens seront accepté par le site, alors n'hésitez pas, je répète, **N'HESITEZ PAS** à me MP pour me demander les adresses !

Partagez cela avec vos amis et votre famille, car c'est très très très important. On parle des AMV, des parodies des sites de partages de vidéos, mais qu'arrivera-t-il à nos fictions ? Techniquement, on utilise des choses copyrighté pour les créer !

Alors réagissez ! ! Ce n'est pas parce que ça se passe en Amérique que ça ne nous concerne pas !

Merci d'avance à ceux qui écouteront, et bonne fin de vacances.

Lascka


End file.
